Code: Genderbent
by Graceless The Queen
Summary: What if Odd was born a girl? What if the story as we know it changed because of this? Well this story is about Odd being a girl and what changes. Summaries are not my forte. Starts at Teddygozilla, some episodes will be skipped while ones that I came up with will be added. UPDATE: Voting for William's fate is now open & Voting for pairings still open
1. Tea Time

Rating: T for Odd's Cheeky Mouth that will occasionally make an appearance.

Language: English

Genre(s): Adventure & Friendship

Character(s): Odd D.

Character(s) Included: Odd D., Ulrich S., Jeremie B., Aelita S., Yumi I., William D.

Key: These are thoughts, mainly Odd's

This is talk from someone on Lyoko

This is talk from Jeremie when he's on his headpiece talking to the group on Lyoko or in the scanners

Someone on the Phone

Odd's visions

 _AN PLEASE READ: **Starts from Teddygozilla, will skip some episodes but most will be on here mainly because I will not be writing 95+ chapters of things we've all seen with just one character changed only by gender. Mentions of XANA Awakens and ignores Evolution completely. 1 or 2 OC's added. Some chapter's will be of my own making, they will either be short snippets or long one shots. I am also undecided on pairings. They will not dominate the story but they will be there. I will leave options at the end. At the moment I am leaning towards option B at this point but voting will be taken into consideration until Chapter 25. I will update once a week unless something comes up. If something comes up I will post twice the next week like I am now.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Code Lyoko. I wish I did, but I don't.**_

* * *

Odd checked her watch before cursing under her breath. "Fuck, fuck...I've gotta go. I have something I really need to do." she stated as she threw her bag over her shoulder.

"What do you have to do?" Ulrich asked curiously.

"Just...something. Bye!" Odd then turned and ran off.

"I wonder what she's doing." Yumi wondered out loud glancing at the two boys next to her.

"Who knows," Ulrich commented,"She's Odd. The only person that would probably put collecting acorns and the top of her To Do list. For all we know she could be meeting up with some boy."

Yumi gave a slight laugh," You're probably right."

They were all silent for all of 15 seconds before they all looked at each other,"Boy?" they asked as one before Jeremie shut his laptop and the three were off after Odd.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Following Odd was definitely not the hardest thing they had ever done. It was easy to see her with all of that purple. They carefully followed her to her room and waited outside for about 10 minutes. Just as they were about to give up and leave, Odd stepped out wearing earrings and an expensive looking necklace. The three friends glanced at each other. Was Odd seeing someone? Following Odd again led them to, surprisingly enough, Milly and Tamiya's room. Odd knocked on the door and was happily welcomed in. The three quietly went up to the door and tried to listen.

"Do you have everything?" Odd.

"Yup! Right here!" Milly.

"Thanks again for doing this Odd. It means a lot." Tamiya.

"No problem girls. I know you miss home."

That was enough for the three friends. With little smiles they left. Knowing Odd was doing something nice. Inside the room, Odd carefully poured tea for the two English raised girls.

* * *

 _ **OPTIONS, PLEASE VOTE:**_

 _ **A) Ulrich/Yumi & Jeremie/Aelita & William/Odd & William/Sissi**_

 _ **B)**_ _ **Ulrich/Yumi & Jeremie/Aelita & Emmanuel/Odd & William/Odd's Sister**_

 _ **C) William/Yumi & Jeremie/Aelita & Ulrich/Odd**_

 _ **D) Ulrich/Yumi & Jeremie/Aelita & OC/Odd & William/OC**_

 _ **E) Ulrich/Yumi & Jeremie/Aelita & Other/Odd & William/Other**_


	2. Teddygozilla

_**Chapter One: Teddygozilla**_

Key: **These are thoughts, mainly Odd's**

 _This is talk from someone on Lyoko_

 _This is talk from Jeremie when he's on his headpiece talking to the group on Lyoko or in the scanners_

Someone on the Phone

 **Odd's visions**

* * *

Odd hummed a random tune absently as she held the ladder for Yumi. She could hear Milly and Tamiya talking outside of the room, but generally ignored it. They were probably just filming what they could to put on that new school website thing. What did catch her attention though was, of course, Sissi. "Sorry munchkins, I only talk to real pro reporters. I have no time to waste on a couple of nerds." Sissi said.

Odd snorted. Sissi really was a spoiled brat. And pro reporters? Hah! She was lucky to speak to school reporters! "..Ulrich? Would you, would you be my date tonight?" Odd looked over to Milly to see tears in her eyes.

 **Shoot…** Odd thought glancing over to Milly then Ulrich. **Stupid Sissi. Making poor Milly cry.**

"Uh..I'm sorry Milly. It wouldn't be a very good idea. I'm too old for you. And uh..well you see I promised I'd go with Yumi." Ulrich said.

 **At least he tried.** Odd thought absently turning back to Milly.

"You see, what did I tell you? But don't worry Milly. I'm sure you'll find a boyfriend for the sandbox dance. Meanwhile, why don't you go play with your dolls." Sissi said with a smirk.

What Odd wouldn't do to punch the smirk clean off Sissi's face. Odd only had a second to think off that beautiful idea before Milly was running out the door in tears. Tamiya calling out Milly as she ran after the crying red-head. Odd stepped out of the room into the hall with Yumi and Ulrich following. "I hope you're proud of yourself." Yumi stated.

Sissi frowned at them. "Y'know.."Odd started looking at her nails, she should paint them, maybe blue.."They say the devil comes with a pretty face.." Odd waiting until Sissi smirked before finishing,"so I guess Sissi's not the devil."

Sissi's eyes widened as she obviously figured out, finally, that Odd was insulted her before letting out a huff and storming off as Yumi and Ulrich laughed lightly. Odd rolled her eyes,"That girl, is an idiot." and walked back to the room to get it ready for the dance.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jeremie meanwhile, was working on his laptop in his room. After a few minutes of typing, Jeremie finally pressed enter and waiting a few seconds before speaking,"Aelita? This is Jeremie, do you read me?"

After another few seconds Jeremie spoke again,"Aelita?

Finally a screen opened up on his computer revealing Aelita," _Hi! How are you?"_

Jeremie smiled brightly,"I'm fine, how about you?"

" _Okay, I didn't see anything unusual around the towers. It all seems quiet. Well, for the moment"_

"You know. I'm making progress with my research so..so you can come and live with us."

" _The key to materialization!? You found it at last!?"_

"Uh..well you not yet. But I'm working on it. It's just a matter of time. Then XANA won't be able to do anything to harm you or us."

" _That's great. Thanks."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Don't look so gloomy Ulrich. Is it because of Milly?" Yumi asked as she watched Ulrich place tape over the cords.

Odd walked up behind her twirling the microphone using the cord. She glanced to them for a moment before turning back to the microphone and listening. "You could have said yes. You know me and prom."

Odd caught the handle of the microphone easily enough before speaking into it,"Even if i was your date?"

Yumi glanced back at her with a smile. "Sissi really did come on strong," Ulrich commented as Sissi looked at herself in the disco ball,"if meanness is one of the qualities of a beauty queen, she'll get reelected alright."

"That's true,"commented Jeremie,"but try to get Miss World to see that."

Odd laughed and spoke again into the microphone,"Miss World huh? Miss In Her Own World is more like it."

The others laughed as Sissi growled in anger.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Lyoko team watched in silence as Sissi was led away wearing her robe. "Whadda ya say we take a look to make sure that our old friend XANA isn't behind this?" Odd asked crouched low on the ground.

"M-hmm" Yumi agreed with a frown.

The group of four calmly walked up stairs to Sissi's room. Ulrich leaned against the wall next to the door as Yumi leaned over to look in while Odd crouched and Jeremie stared straight in. "What do you think?" Ulrich asked glancing around Yumi to Jeremie.

"A simple short circuit. Too many appliances plugged in at the same time." Jeremie stated calmly.

"Hi-fi lights, lady shaver, curling iron, altogether, what do you expect to happen?" Yumi said turning around.

"Not to mention the brain stimulator. Although she probably never figured out how to use it." Odd commented."Anyway. I'm gonna grab the music guys. I'll be down in a bit."

Yumi and Ulrich waved while Jeremie followed them, humming thoughtfully. Odd glanced back to Sissi's room, across from hers. Wonderful, right? Before entering her own room and closing the door. Not noticed Milly and Tamiya.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Odd opened the door to her room and went to her CD dresser, absently patting Kiwi on the head. Yes CD dresser. She liked her music, of course, she had a CD closet at home...but that was another story. Opening up the dresser, Odd first pulled out her old Subdigitals CD's, taking care to leave her new one in it's proper place. After that she pulled out several CD's that were fast paced only to frown when she realized that Ulrich hadn't returned her Latino Music Workout mix. **Looks like I'm breaking into Ulrich's room.** Quickly walking to Ulrich's room, Odd easily picked the lock and stepped in before frowning. Pulling out her phone, Odd dialed Ulrich's number.  "Hey Odd."

"Hey Ulrich, where did you put my Latino Music Workout mix?"

"Oh, I'll head up to get it now."

"No need, I'm already in your room I just need to know where it is."

"..How..? Never mind. The CD is in the CD player on my desk and the case should be next to it."

"Got it! Be done in a few!"

Odd then hung up, found her CD and left the room after making sure to lock it. Grabbing the rest of her CD's, Odd left her room and walked downstairs. As she walked she happened to hear crying. Stopping, she turned to see Milly crying and Tamiya trying to comfort her. With a frown, Odd placed the CD's down on a bench before walking over. "Something wrong Milly?" Odd asked, hands in her pockets.

Odd crouched down, wrapping her arms around her knees as Tamiya spoke,"Somebody stole her teddy bear."

"And I'm sure it's one of the big kids who did it for spite!" Milly insisted, seemingly forgetting that Odd was a "big kid".

"Milly, you're right." Tamiya said suddenly,

Odd shifted so she was leaning down with her hands on her knees to see the pictures in Tamiya's hands. "Look at this, It's a picture of Sissi's room." Odd shifted again to get a better look at the pictures.

"And look,"Milly pointed to the pillow,"my teddy bear, hidden under her pillow, Incredible."

Odd gave a slight grin,"Agh, who would've believed it. Soon she'll be playing with dolls."

"Okay," said Milly,"c'mon now. We gotta find her."

Tamiya interrupted,"If Jim catches us in the dorm, we're in big trouble Milly."

"You go back to your room," Odd said taking the picture,"I'll handle this."

Both girls made surprised noises before they grinned at her. As Odd turned to leave she heard the two girls rushing off before remembering she had a pile of CD's. Seeing Emmanuel walk by, she called out,"Hey Emmanuel! Can you do me a huge favor?"

Emmanuel glanced at her before walking over. "Sure, whaddaya need?"

"Can you take these CD's for me to the gym? I forgot I have to do something." Odd explained.

"Sure thing Odd, us artist gotta stick together." Emmanuel said with a grin as he picked up the CD's.

"Ya got that right! Thanks Emmanuel!" Odd said, ready to turn to head to Sissi's room.

"Wait! Um Odd can I ask you something?" Emmanuel asked, looking nervous.

Odd turned to him,"Ya Emmanuel?"

Emmanuel took a breath before he spoke,"Odd..would you..um...would you go to the dance with me?"

Odd blinked in surprise before smiling softly,"I'd love to Emmanuel. I'll see you tonight, about 8?"

Emmanuel grinned brightly,"Ya! Definitely, I'll see you then!"

Odd laughed and gave a wave before rushing off to find Milly's teddy bear.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Odd was confused. She glanced at the bed before glancing to the picture. Everything was moved around. The bed didn't look like the picture anymore. This was..worrying. Placing her hands on her hips, Odd frowned. After a moment of thought she left the room to meet with the others. After hearing some..interesting gossip..she finally entered the gym. Odd quickly began to help. "What happened to Sissi, it was..it was kind of weird, don't you think?" Jeremie stated as Odd opened another box.

"It was a short circuit," Ulrich replied,"a simple short circuit. What else could it be?"

"I'm not so sure. And you know just what I mean." Jeremie said back.

Yumi looked up,"Anyway, let's play it real cool. Walls have ears ya'know."

Odd glanced up to Herb and Nicholas, she was right. "Well, I've got to go now and get ready for the prom tonight. Sometimes being a day student can be a total drag." Yumi said with a half smile.

"Don't complain," Ulrich insisted,"No one wakes you at 6am, you have hot water, and you don't have to deal with Odd breaking into your room every night because she's bored."

"You wanna come Odd?" Yumi turned to the Italian girl.

"Nope!" Odd called out body half way down a tall box.

Yumi gave a small laugh,"Alright, see you later." then Yumi walked out.

"I better go too, I have something to check on really quick. See you guys in a bit!" Odd said as she climbed out of the box and ran out of the room.

Arriving at her destination, Odd stopped when she noticed Mr. Delmas. "Odd, uh are you looking for something?"

"Oh, uh no you see I just heard about what happened to Jim. Do they know who attacked him?" Odd asked, giving her best innocent look.

"Uh, no for now I think our gym teacher could use some rest."

Noticing the paper Mr. Delmas crumbled up and threw away, Odd waited until he was gone before walking to the trash. Making a mental note to ask Yolanda for some hand sanitizer, Odd pulled out the paper and un-crumpled it. Odd could only give a gasp when she saw a picture( **badly drawn** ) of what seemed to be a...a teddy bear. Milly's bear!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"XANA in a teddy bear?" Ulrich asked, not sure if Odd was joking or not.

"Ya, I'm pretty sure," Odd said leaning on Ulrich.

"He's always there when you least expect him." Jeremie commented, hand partially covering his mouth.

"Okay guys," Odd looked up from the picture to her two male friends,"who goes and who stays here?"

"We can't have a solo mission. It's too dangerous without Yumi. If you go alone you never know what you're going to find over there." Jeremie said, frown and all.

Ignoring that small speech completely, Odd spoke up. "I volunteer."

"What did I just say, huh?"

Odd frowned at Jeremie. "Well, have you got any other ideas? There have been two accidents. We can't leave the school unguarded. And even going back in time, if there's an accident it's all over."

"Odd is right," Odd turned to Ulrich as he crumbled the drawing back up,"You go and I'll stay." Odd easily caught the drawing as Ulrich threw it,"If I find any clues I'll pass them on to you. Go on, and say hi to you-know-who for me."

As Jeremie smiled and blushed, Odd couldn't help but think **Voldemort? Oh wait..right Aelita..whoops..**.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rushing thru the sewers was the weirdest feeling. It was smelly, but gave her a freedom that she never thought she would find underground. Arriving first at the ladder, Odd propped her board up before beginning to climb. Making it to the top, she only had to wait a few moments before Jeremie climbed out. The two then rushed to the ropes. For some reason, Odd didn't really like this part. She never got why. After leaving Jeremie with the supercomputer, Odd went down in the elevator to the lower level. Odd stepped into the scanner after a moment and shut her eyes. " _Transfer Odd. Scanner. Virtualization."_

After the feeling of wind died away, Odd opened her eyes and saw Lyoko. Gravity quickly took hold and she landed easily enough with one knee bent and one to the ground. Turning around. She quickly saw Aelita and rushed over. After finding out the carnival size bear could be going after Yumi, she could only hope they'd find the tower. Fast.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Aelita was falling. Odd could see Aelita reaching for her and screaming.** The hit from a Krank hitting the rock above her snapped Odd out of her trance. She then rushed after Aelita.  " _Odd, be careful. You only have 50 life points left."_

Turning and flipping backwards, Odd called out,"Laser Arrows!" shooting and destroying two Krank's, then another causing the fourth to fall.

Odd was relieved for all of 2.5 seconds before Aelita's gasp caught her attention. Her vision was coming true. Ulrich was going to murder her. Odd jumped after Aelita. Grabbing onto Aelita, Odd turned to the wall and grabbed onto the walls with her claws, she slid for a few seconds before they stopped. "Oh..phew..oh we can't leave you alone for one second huh?"

Aelita looked to the wall,"Odd, I think I found something."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" _Odd, hurry up. teddy's getting angry."_

Odd nearly groaned. "Okay okay."

"The tower can't be too far." Aelita stated as she followed the red pulses. "Let's see now."

Odd followed Aelita for a moment before a noise caught their attention. Turning the two gasped. **Damn Megatank.** "Houston, we have a problem" Odd called before running off with Aelita.

 **I hope Ulrich's doing better then we are.** Odd hoped. Reaching the end of the tunnel both dd and Aeita lept out of the way of the Megatank, allowing it to go past them and hit the tower. Looking up Odd spoke,"We found the tower Jeremie."

 _"Great, well done. Now all you have to do is deactivate it."_

"Okay,"Odd replied,"just give me a minute to say hi to an old buddy of mine."

Odd placed her hands on her hips. " _Cut the courtesy, you only have 50 life points left. You can't let him hit you!"_

"Just trust me Jeremie!" Odd called out aiming at the Megatank.

Dodging once, Odd aimed again. "Now that's what I call a really warm welcome." and she dodged again. Barely.

"Jeremie! Odd's not going to make it on his own!" Aelita called.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Princess!" Odd called standing as Jeremie spoke as well.

 _"Yes she will, Odd go on. You have to hit the target."_

 **I'm going to murder him for all this talk.** Odd thought absently as she took aim again. "I hope Ulrich's doing better than I am…"she muttered under her breath.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Sissi screams really annoyingly.** Ulrich thought absently looking up in fright as the teddy bear walked on all fours into the gym. Then it looked at him. **I hope Odd's doing better than I am.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _"Odd, it's now or never!"_

"Calm down Einstein! I'm missing a date for this!"

Odd dodged again, only this time she jumped towards the Megatank and landed with a foot on each side of the open Megatank. Odd then aimed to the eye and shot before pushing off. She landed lightly as the Megatank rolled to the opposite wall and exploded. Odd gave Aelita with a thumbs up,"Told you to calm down."

 _"Go on Aelita. It's up to you."_

And Aelita entered the towers.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ulrich was sure that his life was flashing before his eyes. He jumped out of the way of the teddy bear's paw. He ran quickly towards the door only to be hit on the back by the teddy bear. He tumbled down and landed roughly on his side. He kept his eyes shut for a moment before he remembered he was in danger. Hearing the growling, Ulrich looked up with wide and fearful eyes. Turning onto his back, Ulrich looked up as the bear lifted a paw, ready to crush him. Out of reflex, Ulrich held up his arms and shut his eyes. **Hurry up Odd!** he thought frantically. He felt the air shift as it moved down towards only to suddenly stop. Tentatively opening his eyes he was relieved to the bear frozen. "Ulrich, are you okay?" Yumi called to him as she walked over and knelt down.

"Sure." he said softly as Yumi pulled him into a hug. And no, he was not blushing. Feeling the return to the past begin to take effect, he pulled away from Yumi and spoke,"Ready for a trip into the past Yumi?" and they both smiled as light overtook the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Urlich...would you uh would you...would you be my date?" Milly asked.

Odd glanced to Ulrich as he walked over to her. Ulrich placed his hands on Milly's shoulders and knelt to her height. "Be glad to Milly. I'll see you here at 8."

Milly looked overjoyed. "Really!?"

"Why sure,"Ulrich replied standing and looking to Yumi,"You're not too mad at me are you Yumi?"

"Not at all," Yumi replied,"After all my secret admirer will be taking me, right Odd?"

Odd smirked,"I'm sure Jeremie would love to take you Yumi."

Ulrich and Yumi looked surprised for only a moment before smiling and nodding.

Sissi was fuming,"What!? But..Ulrich! You're going to go with that silly baby!"

"That's right, I sure am. But don't worry. When your brain gets another neuron or two maybe I'll go out with you too." Ulrich comment a hand still around Milly.

Sissi growled and gained an embarrassed blush as the Lyoko group plus Milly and Tamiya laughed. "You are recording Tamiya I hope." Milly spoke looking at her friend.

"You bet I am, this is a scope!" Tamiya replied camera to her eye.

"A super scope!" Milly agreed as Sissi stormed off.

Odd turned to her friends. "I'll be back in a bit guys, I have someone to find. And Milly? If you want help getting ready for tonight, you know where my room is. I should be there in about half an hour to an hour." and Odd rushed off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Emmanuel!"

Emmanuel turned around to see Odd running over to him. "Hey Odd! You're just the person I wanted to see!" he told her.

"Really? You're just the person I wanted to see too. Why did you want to see me?" Odd asked as she came to a stop in front of him.

"Would you...uh...would you go to the dance with me?" Emmanuel asked, a light blush on his face.

"I'd love too Emmanuel! But would you be able to help me spread something without Siss, Nicholas, Herb, Jeremie, Milly, Tamiya, Ulrich, and Yumi knowing?"

Emmanuel looked confused. "Sure...what?"

Odd grinned wildly,"Do you wanna embarrass Sissi to a whole other level?"

Emmanuel grinned.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Honestly Ulrich! How have you never figured out how to tie your tie!?"

Ulrich just helplessly shrugged. He was dressed in a dark green long sleeved dress shirt with the sleeves folded up to his elbows, a black vest, black slacks, a pair of black shoes, and a black tie that Odd was currently putting on him. Odd was dressed in a pair of black jeans with a purple loose and flowing shirt, a purple beaded necklace, thigh high purple boots, and fingerless gloves reaching to her mid upper arm with her hair in a stylish loose bun. Jeremie was dressed similar to Ulrich, but instead had a blue dress shirt. Yumi was dressed in a black shirt, red short skirt, thigh high red and black socks, black with red edged gauntlet gloves and her hair down like normal. Odd had dressed Milly in a simple green dress with black leggings and even put a bit of lipstick on her with her hair lightly curled. Most people didn't realise that Odd had a collection of make up and stylish products to put Sissi's collection to shame. Odd just normally didn't want to use them. After fixing Ulrich's tie, Odd stepped back and allowed Yumi and Milly to swoop in to talk to Ulrich. Odd quickly and quietly pulled Tamiya to the side and whispered into her ear the short version of her plan. Tamiya grinned and nodded. Odd then went to Jeremie and Yumi before ending with Ulrich. "So where's your date Odd?" Milly asked curiously.

"He'll be here in a minute. He just had to finish something last minute." Odd replied with a smile.

"Odd!" a voice called.

The group turned to see Emmanuel walking up. He was dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a dark violet shirt, and ankle high boots with all of his hair pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. "Why does he get to wear jeans..." Ulrich moaned.

"Because he knows how to tie a tie!" Odd called to him as she walked over to meet Emmanuel halfway,"Everything set?" she asked him as she gave him a hug.

"Yup, everything's ready." was Emmanuel's reply.

Odd smirked before clearing her face to a smile,"Let's go in guys!" she chirped up.

Odd took Emmanuel's hand and led the group in. **We did well.** Odd thought before Emmanuel pulled her to the dance floor. After what felt like only minutes but was actually hours of dancing, Mr. Delmas called for their attention to to announce the year's Beauty Queen. "And now everyone," Mr. Delmas spoke,"it's time to elect the young lady who combines more than any other girl, charm, grace, beauty, and elegance. And here is our first candidate! Elisabeth Delmas…"

Odd tuned out the speech before glancing to Emily LeDuc and nodding. Emily then nodded to Theo Gauthier, Theo nodded to Naomi N'Guyen, Naomi nodded to Thomas Jolivet who then nodded to Odd and disappeared to the side room intending to grab the special ballots. Odd grinned at Emmanuel who grinned back as they ignored Mr. Delmas. After what felt like forever, Mr. Delmas finished and asked everyone to vote. Thomas made sure Milly was the only one to get the original ballot. After everyone voted, Naomi made sure to count the ballots so no one would notice until it was too late. Emily was then in charge of taking the envelope to Mr. Delmas. "Alright students. This year's runner up is….Heidi Klinger! ANd our winner is...well this is strange..but I suppose I could allow it," by this point Sissi and Milly looked confused,"Our winner is...Amelia Solovieff!"

Both Sissi and Milly gasped. Everyone began to cheer as Milly was led up by Ulrich. Odd smiled. **Today was good.**


	3. Holiday in the Fog

**_Chapter Two: Holiday In The Fog_**

Key: **These are thoughts, mainly Odd's**

 _This is talk from someone on Lyoko_

 _This is talk from Jeremie when he's on his headpiece talking to the group on Lyoko or in the scanners_

Someone on the Phone

 **Odd's visions**

* * *

 **AN: Because of the overwhelming support for option C, it has given me an interesting idea. So once I reach chapter 25, which should be the _Killer Music_ chapter it will help me form the chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Next chapter will be one of my own making. I'm going to try so that 2 chapter will be the actual episodes and then one will be my own making.**

 **Updates: Every Thursday**

* * *

Odd didn't know how she was convinced. But somehow she was. Picking a lock was the easy part, slowly pushing open the now unlocked door Odd peeked into the room. **Good,** she thought **He's asleep.** Odd looked down to Kiwi, who was standing obediently next to her crouched form. "Okay Kiwi. When I go around the corner, I want you to go in and wake up Jim. Do whatever it takes. Once he's awake, you run to where Ulrich and Jeremie are, pass them. Then come back to the room. Ok?" she whispered.

Kiwi gave a small yip. "Good boy Kiwi!" she praised quietly as she gave him a pat on the head.

Odd quickly stood and rushed behind the wall, making sure to leave the door only partially open. Crouching down low, Odd waited. A few seconds passed and Odd was getting worried. Then,"Hey! What are you doing here, huh? You dumb dog! Wait'll I get my hands on you! I'll get you this time you mangy mutt!"

Odd grinned as Kiwi ran past her followed by Jim. "Ya! Waita go Kiwi!" She whispered happily only to frown,"And my dog is not a dumb dog or a mangy mutt…"she muttered as she stood and went to wait in Ulrich's room to find out what happened.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Odd leaned back in her seat next to Yumi,"Can't believe Einstein's so hardcore." Odd commented absently.

The other two easily translated that two "He's lucky to know me.

Ulrich snorted,"You're crazy Odd. He's gonna be in so much trouble for the stupid spray paint stunt."

Odd grinned translating it to "You're the one who came up with the idea. You even drew it for us, we just needed to fill it in."

"I wonder where he even got the paint." Yumi absently asked glancing at Odd from the corner of her eyes.

Odd only grinned. "...I hope this will teach you a lesson Jeremie. I don't understand. A model student like you, you should be ashamed." Mr. Delmas stated as he and Jeremie came out of the room.

Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich quickly stood up and waited for the conversation to finish. "Uh..yes sir." Jeremie replied looking down.

As Mr. Delmas closed the door, the three Lyoko warriors rushed over to Jeremie. "What did he say?", "How'd it go?", and "Well, tell us?" was quickly asked by Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd.

Jeremie looked down again," Ahh...he gave me detention for the whole week of vacation."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Cool! He really let ya have!" Odd said cheerfully, patting Jeremie on the shoulder.

"As punishments go, you're a champion!" Ulrich agreed.

Yumi pushed her hair out of her face,"I'm sure we couldn't have done better than that."

Jeremie gave a slightly shy grin,"Anyway, XANA won't get any vacation this time."

After giving Jeremie another bright grin, Odd led the way out. She had packing to finish.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You get to go see your parents at the other end of the planet," Ulrich stated glancing at Odd,"Yumi's off for vacation in the mountains," here Ulrich glanced to Yumi,"and what do I get? A whole week of math tutoring."

Odd laughed and put her arm around Ulrich's shoulders,"If they think they could make a good student out of you in one week, well I say good luck to them. It sounds like mission impossible if you ask me."

Ulrich gave a slight smile as Yumi turned and spoke to Jeremie,"You sure you can manage alone without us?"

As Jeremie turned to Yumi to answer, the group slowed to a stop to allow easier conversation. "No sweat and if XANA leaves me alone, I'll be able to work on Aelita's materialization."

"Oh don't worry, he's not gonna be alone." an annoyingly familiar voice said as Odd's head snapped over to look at Sissi,"I'm staying at school too. And I'll look after him, I'll be his guardian angel."

Odd couldn't hold back the snort,"Wow Jeremie, are you lucky. Your very own Lucifer."

Sissi looked proud then confused. Odd wanted to bang her head into a wall somewhere. However, Jim stopped her from ruining her hair, a perfect ponytail. "All right young man, you think this wall's gonna clean itself?" he asked placing his fists at his hips.

 **Poor Jeremie.** Was the collective thought of the three Lyoko warriors. "Get to work NOOOWWWW!" Jim yelled at Jeremie.

Odd heard Sissi laughing and frowned. Jim then turned to Sissi,"Go on, go on. Laugh while you still can young lady. Your father told me to monitor your studying and that's what I intend to do!" Now Sissi looked worried.

"Don't worry Sissi, Jim is a great study buddy." Odd said smirked at the angry girl.

"Okay now, get to work and clean that up." Jim said pushing Jeremie along with Sissi following.

After watching them walk off, Ulrich turned to the two girls. "I don't know why, but all of a sudden my math tutoring doesn't seem all that bad."

Odd only snorted before turning away,"Well, I have a cab to call. See you guys in a week! Arrivederci amici!" she called back as she pulled out her phone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Odd hated waiting for planes. It was the one thing she hated more than anything. Absently Odd pulled out her phone and went through her contact list. **Mom? No. Dad? No. Elizabeth? Pauline? Louise? Marie? Adele? No, no, no, no, and no. Ulrich? Math tutoring, poor guy. Emmanuel? Nah, don't want to ruin his family time. Jeremie? Probably still in trouble with Jim. Yumi? Shouldn't she be on the road? Maybe she'd like a call.** Deciding on who to talk to for the next 2 hours before she would go thru airport security, Odd clicked on Yumi's contact and put the phone to her ear. After three and half rings, Yumi answered, "Hey Odd. Shouldn't you be on your flight?"

"Nope, it got delayed. I'm not leaving for another 2 hours. I haven't even gone thru security yet." Odd said as she leaned back in her seat, Kiwi in her lap.

"Ouch, that must really suck." Yumi said in sympathy.

Odd could here Yumi's father muttering something, but no Hiroki and no Mrs. Ishiyama. "How's the trip going anyway? I don't hear your mom or brother."

"We haven't even left the house. I'm in the car right now and we're waiting for them. We should have left 2 hours ago."

"See, now that's why I'm glad my family doesn't usually drive everywhere and when we do, we plan everything to a T."

"You? Plan something? I just can't believe it!"

Odd laughed,"Well it's true! It's usually my dad planning and my sisters and I following though. Remember my dad was in the military."

"Oh ya, I forgot about that! What branch was he in again?"

"The Esercito Italiano. Kind of like the army."

"Ah, that's cool. So has Ulrich called you to complain?"

"Surprisingly, not yet. I thought he would have for sure by now."

"It's probably because of his tutor."

"I wonder what kind of math tutor his parents got him. Probably an old one."

"Odd!" Yumi scolded with a laugh.

Odd grinned,"You know I'm probably right. Poor Ulrich. He's probably bored to death."

Yumi laughed over the phone before Odd noticed that the plane was going to be ready soon and that she should probably go thru security now. "Hey Yumi, I gotta go. The plane should be here soon."

"Alright, I'll see you later Odd."

"Ciao Yumi." Odd hung up her phone.

Standing up and stretching, she put Kiwi into her bag and went to security. Getting thru was going to be hard.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"..Hey. Come and have a look at this Charlie."

Odd glanced up as the security guard, Charlie looked over to the other security guard. "What is it? Wow that's incredible."

 **Shoot.** Odd thought sourly. **They caught me.** "What is that kid?"

Odd leaned forward and, sure enough, saw Kiwi's skeleton. "Uhh, it's a, looks like a skeleton." she said with an innocent smile.

"Yeah, but don't you see anything strange?" Charlie the security guard asked.

"Your skeleton is moving." the other security guard said.

Odd looked over again,"Uh...oh that's Kiwi. Kiwi's my dog,"Odd said with a smile.

"You do know that dogs are only allowed in the luggage department." security guard stated.

"well, yeah sure, uh. I don't know what happened. He was suppose to stay here. With my grandma," Odd added noticing the look security officer gave Charlie,"But.."

Odd was saved by her phone ringing. Pulling out her phone Odd noticed it was Jeremie. **Dammit XANA. It hasn't even been a full day.** "Oh. It's Gram!" Odd quickly answered it,"We were just uh talking about you!"

"What are you talking about Odd, it's me? Jeremie."

"Yes of course I know it's you Gram. I'm sorry, I know you've told me a hundred times you don't like me to call you Gram."

"Odd, you need to come back. XANA's staged an attack."

"Yeah okay, I'm on my way. Right. I'll bring back the dog. Bye Gram."

Hanging up the phone, Odd gave an innocent smile to Charlie,"Can I have my dog back? I need to give him to my grandma."

Charlie gave her Kiwi and her stuff, at her request, and she rushed out. Time to call another cab.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Odd arrived at the factory with little trouble. She dropped her stuff and bent down to look at Kiwi. "Kiwi. I need you to stay here and watch my stuff. Okay?"

Kiwi gave a yipping bark and sat down. "Good boy," Odd muttered as she scratched his head before standing up,"Guys!?" she called.

Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremie should be here. They were closer to the school than she was. Something was wrong. Odd rushed to the bridge and down into the sewer. Without her board this was going to suck. Odd ran thru the sewers as fast as she could. She could only hope that XANA hasn't hurt her friends. Finally making it to the park entrance of the sewer, Odd easily climbed up and opened the man hole. She covered it back up and rushed towards the school. Stopping for a moment to catch her breath, Odd heard footsteps. They sounded...off. Looking next to her at the tree. Odd climbed up it. She'd rather be paranoid and safe over relaxed and injured. But to her relief and worry, it was Yumi and Jeremie. Jeremie who was obviously hurt and leaning on Yumi. She got ready then jumped down and landed in a crouch. "Odd! You got here in the nick of time!" Yumi said in relief.

But Odd only noticed one thing. "Where's Ulrich?"

"He went back to the school. There's a poisonous gas and Sissi and Jim are still inside."

 **Why are all of my friends the selfless one?** Odd though to herself as she stood straight and helped Yumi support Jeremie.

"You gonna be ok Einstein?" Odd asked, worried for her friend.

"I'll be fine Odd. But Ulrich, Sissi, and Jim won't if we don't hurry." Jeremie replied.

It took them a few minutes to get settled but eventually they were on their way to the factory...with Jeremie almost falling over several times. Making it to the factory, they rushed down to the supercomputer, giving Jeremie support, and were promptly horrified by all the people hurt because of XANA. Yumi quickly turned off the news. "Odd! help me get over to the computer." Jeremie requested.

Odd frowned. Jeremie was looking worse. This wasn't good. Jeremie continued,"And get ready to dive in. Stop looking at me. Come on. There's no time to lose."

After a quick look back at Yumi. Odd rushed forward and helped Jeremie to the supercomputer before rushing to the waiting elevator. Yumi hit the button and they were going down. As Odd stepped into the scanner, she felt the rush of excitement that she only felt when about to go to Lyoko. _"_ _Transfer Yumi. Transfer Odd. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Odd. Virtualization."_

The feeling of the wind rushing up at her was always an amazing feeling. Opening her eyes, Odd landed in a kneeling position in Lyoko. Looking around, Odd called out,"Where do we go now?"

"The activated tower is over this way!" a familiar voice called out.

Aelita walked out from behind a tree. "Hi Aelita! Have you seen any monsters?" Yumi asked waving at the pink haired girl.

"Not yet." Aelita replied as Odd looked behind her.

"Guess you didn't look very hard." Odd said pointing to the upcoming kankrelats,"Look like it's a girls day, huh Yumi?"

Odd looked at Yumi from the corner of her eye. Yumi smirked and got into a fighting stance,"Got that right Odd."

And the fight began.

 _"_ _I don't want to rush you my friends. But it's getting kind of urgent here."_ Jeremie said.

"What about us!? What do you think we're doing, huh?" Odd asked, internally thankful for the ballet her mom put her in as she dogged the lasers and fired her own laser arrows,"Getting a suntan?"

As Aelita hid behind a tree, Yumi and Odd fought the kankrelats. When one aimed for her, Odd easily dogged, until the last shot., She miscalculated and was hit in the chest. She saw Aelita come towards her and Yumi push Aelita out of the way of a laser. _"_ _You okay Yumi?"_ she heard Jeremie ask.

"No broken bones yet!" Yumi replied.

"What am I Einstein? Chopped liver?" Odd asked pushing herself up and shooting the kankrelat.

 _"_ _Sorry Odd, are you okay?"_

"No need to even ask Einstein! I'm just peachy!" Odd replied.

 _"_ _Just take care of Aelita."_ was Jeremie's reply.

Of course, just because XANA liked to spite them, more kankrelats took the time to appear and the three girls took cover behind a tree. _"_ _The only way to access the tower is via a tree branch. But it happens to be behind the monsters and so you're going to have to find a way around them."_

"You make it sound sooo easy Einstein…"Odd muttered under her breath as she glanced around the tree to the the kankrelats.

"I might have an idea for blocking the monsters," Yumi spoke as Odd turned to her,"you take care of Aelita." Yumi instructed.

Odd frowned,"Laser arrow!" she called out aiming for the kankrelat that snuck up on them, surprising Aelita.

Yumi then chose the moment to use her telekinesis, which Odd was not jealous of. **I'm totally not.** Odd insisted to herself as her and Aelita stealthy moved to the side. Yumi then used it to move a large boulder in front of the side of the tree and used it to block Odd and Aelita's path. odd then quickly led Aelita around and towards the tower. Odd saw Yumi hit several times before they made it across the branch-like bridge and Yumi was de-virtualized.  " _Odd, hurry up!"_ Jeremie called t her.

"We're going Einstein! You wanna try this?" Odd snapped up at him.

Her and Aelita made it across and for a moment, only looked at the tower surrounded by water. "Well, what'do we do know." she asked.

"You take care of the monsters,"Aelita said facing the bridge.

Odd knelt down as Aelita went closer to the water and Odd took aim of the kankrelat. Then the kankrelat took notice of Aelita and Odd shot. She missed twice before she jumped and took a shot for Aelita. **We need to get this girl some defensive powers.** Odd thought absently. She pulled herself up just in time to intercept a the ( **stupid** )kankrelat. "Hey you. That's right you." Odd called as the kankrelat turned to her.

Odd was carefully aiming as her and the kankrelat had a stare down. Then Odd called out,"Laser Arrow!" just as the kankrelat shot her. She saw that she got it just before she was de-virtualized.

Stumbling out of the scanner, Odd sat down for a moment. She could only hope Aelita made it to the tower. If she didn't for some reason, then Ulrich was dead. So were Sissi and Jim and all those innocent people. Shaking her head, Odd stood up and rushed to the ladder. She climbed up and stood at the opening for the ladder as Jeremie typed the proper code. "Return to the past now."

And a bright light enveloped them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Odd opened her eyes to see the faint outline she drew for Jeremie and Ulrich to fill in. She glanced to her right where Jeremie was watching. Jeremie grinned and Odd grinned back. **Now...a few changes..**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I don't know why you insist on getting detention again Jeremie." Ulrich said in confusion,"C'mon. XANA's not gonna re-activate this time. You could give yourself a short vacation."

"Not as long a Aelita stays virtual." Jeremie insisted,"and this time, to tell you the truth. Considering what we've painted, Jim can't be too angry."

Hearing Kiwi barking, Ulrich quickly moved to slip away before stopping. "Come to think of it, I'm gonna stick around. Anything is better than another one of Mrs. Shmitz's lessons. Even Jim."

Just then, Jim ran past them yelling at Kiwi. Jeremie and Ulrich glanced at each other with a smirk.

* * *

 **Voting Options Once Again(I fixed them so William doesn't appear twice on option A):**

 **A) Ulrich/Yumi & Jeremie/Aelita & William/Odd - 0**

 **B) Ulrich/Yumi & Jeremie/Aelita & Emmanuel/Odd & William/Odd's Sister - 0**

 **C) William/Yumi & Jeremie/Aelita & Ulrich/Yumi - 6**

 **D) Ulrich/Yumi & Jeremie/Aelita & OC/Odd & William/OC - 0**

 **E) Ulrich/Yumi & Jeremie/Aelita & Other/Odd & William/Other - 0**


	4. Nepeta

**_Chapter Three: Nepeta_**

Key: **These are thoughts, mainly Odd's**

 _This is talk from someone on Lyoko_

 _This is talk from Jeremie when he's on his headpiece talking to the group on Lyoko of in the scanners_

Someone on the phone

 **Odd's Visions**

* * *

 **AN: So Moon-9215 pointed out that the voting pole in last chapter was wrong. I'll put the correct one at the end, so thank you Moon-9215. Also, _Killer Music_ will be chapter 15 not 25. Chapter 25 is where the pairings become solid. Also, if someone wants to be my Beta for this story, please PM me. It would prevent these mistakes from happening. Anyway. This chapter is one of my own creations.**

 **Updates: Every Thursday**

* * *

"Thanks again for helping me Odd." Yumi said as her and Odd left art class.

Odd shrugged,"No problem Yumi. Art is definitely my forte." she grinned.

"You got that right. You're the best in the school." a male voice said.

Odd turned and grinned,"Emmanuel!" she said as she happily hugged her boyfriend.

Yumi waved,"I'll see you later Odd. Bye Emmanuel."

"Bye Yumi." the two artists said.

Odd looked up to her boyfriend,"Thank you for the complement. What are you doing here though? I thought you have gym next period?"

Emmanuel shrugged,"I do, but I thought I'd come see you first." Emmanuel grinned then leaned down to kiss his shorter girlfriend.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ulrich glanced up from where he was waiting for Odd to see that Emmanuel and her were kissing. Ulrich felt a strange feeling of annoyance fill him. He didn't really know why, as far as he knew Emmanuel was a good guy. **But, what if Emmanuel isn't a good guy? Only Odd and Yumi really know him. Yumi only knew him because they were in the same year, and Odd only knew him thru art. What if he was a bad guy? Odd didn't deserve to be hurt, what if Emmanuel hurt her?** Ulrich quickly shook his head. Then he called out,"Hey Odd! Stop making out! We have to get to science!"

Odd pulled away from Emmanuel and Ulrich knew she was rolling her eyes at him. Her and Emmanuel spoke for a moment before Odd turned and waved him goodbye. She jumped down the stairs and calmly started walking with Ulrich. "Awww...is Ulrich jealous? Does he want a certain Japanese girl?" Odd cooed.

Ulrich scowled and shoved her. "Shut up Odd."

Odd laughed at him as the two met up with Jeremie. "Oh Ulrich!" an annoying feminine voice called.

Ulrich groaned as the 3 turned to see Sissi, Nicholas, and Herve walking up to them. "What do you want Sissi?" Ulrich asked frowning.

"I was wondering if you wanted to be my lab partner for today in science?" Sissi asked batting her eyes.

Ulrich looked uncomfortable, so Odd stepped forward,"Sorry Sissi. He's my partner. Like always." she said giving Sissi a bored look.

Sissi growled,"Why don't we let Ulrich talk." she insisted.

Odd snorted again. "Why would he want to talk to a Banshee like you." and Odd turned on her heel, linked arms with Jeremie and Ulrich, and walked off.

"Thanks Odd." Ulrich said once they reached the science lab.

Odd shrugged,"She is a banshee, so it's no problem."

Ulrich snorted in amusement as the three sat in their desks. Odd at the far end of the first row, Jeremie at the end of the row closer to the door, and Ulrich right behind Jeremie. They pulled out their supplies and got settled. Odd turned to Ulrich and made a face as Sissi walked in. Ulrich snickered and made a face back at her. The two snickered before Jeremie looked back and the two stared at him straight faced. He turned around as Mrs. Hertz entered carrying a large box. Jim followed behind her with two big boxes. "Alright students, today we're-oh. Before I forget. Miss Della Robbia? Will you step outside with me for a moment?" Mrs. Hertz asked.

Odd frowned in confusion but nodded. She followed Mrs. Hertz out and watched in silence as the teacher closed the door then turned to her. "Odd, I know that you have an allergy to nepeta, but how severe is it?" Mrs. Hertz asked her student.

Odd frowned in thought,"Well, I guess it would depend. With a touch of dracocephalum sibiricum or nepeta grandiflora, I'm fine other than a little itching that goes away with an allergy pill. With a touch of nepeta subsessilis and nepeta nuda, I'd have trouble breathing and would need my inhaler, which I always carry with me and make sure Ulrich carries one for my in case of an emergency. With a touch of nepeta racemosa I'd have trouble breathing and a lot of rashes. With...with the last one...it's immediate respiratory distress and swelling of the trachea and bronchi. If no immediate action taken, the result is death by suffocation. But I have 3 epi pens for it, and like with my inhaler Ulrich carries 3 as well."

Mrs. Hertz nodded thoughtfully. "That's very smart of you Odd, to make sure a friend has the items you may need in an emergency. Well, today we are working with Nepeta. I'll make sure that Ulrich is your partner. I believe I had him with Sissi. Since I have several different classifications, I'll give you and Ulrich dracocephalum to study if that's alright with you. You can always skip this lesson if you wish to Odd."

Odd shrugged,"I'll be fine." **And I won't leave Ulrich with that banshee.** she thought as she followed Mrs. Hertz back into class, having no idea XANA had just heard the conversation.

Odd walked over to her table after giving a quick grin to Ulrich and Jeremie. "Alright students. Today we are going to study the Nepeta genus of flowers. Everyone will be paired into a group of two and given one plant to exam. I have chosen the groups, so let's begin. Let's see, alright Jeremie you're with Naomi, Theo with Emily, Tania with Valerie…" the list continued on and on before finally,"..Ulrich with Siss-oh my mistake. Ulrich you're with Odd, Sissi you're with Herve."

"WHAT!? I was just with Ulrich! My father will hear about you playing favorites!" Sissi growled as she stood in her chair.

Odd rolled her eyes before turning to Sissi,"I actually have an allergy to these plants. Other than me, Ulrich is the only one that knows what medication to give me and how to give it. If I were to have an allergic reaction and he was across the room. I could die in those few seconds. So please. Be. Quiet."

Odd then stood up and calmly walked to Ulrich, who had a raised eyebrow. The class quickly got back on track and went to their partners. Soon enough they were set and began to pick up their plants. Ulrich went up to get his and Odd's plant. "Alright Ulrich, due to Odd's allergies, you'll be getting the dracocephalum sibiricum." Mrs. Hertz told Ulrich as she handed him a tall purple flowered plant.

 **Too bad Odd's allergic to these.** Ulrich thought as he walked back to his desk where Odd was waiting. **She would have loved to use the flowers for something. Probably for her hair.** Ulrich arrived at the desk with little trouble and placed the pot on the table in front of him, purposely trying to keep it away from Odd. "Alright, first thing is that we have to draw the plant." Ulrich said looking to Odd.

Odd snorted in amusement before pulling out her sketch pad. **Ulrich can't draw for shit.** she thought as she began to sketch. It was then, XANA decided to test its plan. XANA took quick control of one of the wires in the room that crossed through the middle of the isles right in front of where Odd was sitting. It waited until the proper classification appeared before having the wire pulled taut enough to trip the boy walking with it. As he fell, XANA released the wire and watched as it fell on the cat warriors head and face.

For Ulrich, everything seemed to go in slow motion. He was watching Odd draw, then looked up to see Nicholas walking by with the one classification of Nepeta that could kill Odd. Then, he was falling and the plant was flying. It moved in slow motion, yet so quickly. It was tumbling thru the air and the plant was falling out of the pot. Odd was looking up. Her eyes went wide. Ulrich tried to move. He really did. But it was like he was frozen. Odd moved back and was raising an arm, trying to lessen the effect by having the plant touch her sleeve. But it was too late. The plant hit Odd like a rocket and she fell back, out of her chair. Covered in the plant. For a moment everything was silent. Odd looked terrified. Ulrich was wide eyed. Mrs. Hertz was standing still in shock. Everyone else had no idea what to do. Then Odd's hands flew to her throat, and it was like her breath had been knocked out and was never coming back. The first gasp came. No one could move. The second gasp came. Everyone was frozen. The third gasp came, far more strangled and desperate. Suddenly Ulrich sprang into action. He quickly pulled Odd into his arms and pushed off the dirt and plant. "Jeremie! Get me my bag!" Ulrich called to his frozen genius friend.

Odd was grasping her throat, her wide and terrified golden eyes looking into Ulrich's own fearful brown. Ulrich reached desperately behind him, and his hand came into contact with his bag. Ulrich yanked the bag from Jeremie's grip and opened it. Odd's gasp was louder, weaker. Ulrich yanked open his bag, not really caring about the zipper. He reached into his bag and pulled out a small metal case. Odd's grip on his leg was painful, her gasps held a desperation that he had no idea gasps could make. "...Hurry! We need an ambulance!" he could hear Mrs. Hertz ordering a student, most likely to get the principal.

Ulrich snapped open the case. Odd's gasps were growing quiet. His eyes flew over the gathered medical necessities. Inhaler, allergy pills, itch cream, epipen! Ulrich yanked out the epipen and opened it. **Sorry Odd.** he inwardly apologized as he stuck the epipen into Odd's thigh with force. He looked into Odd's eyes. **Please.** he begged. **Please.** **20.** Odd was still gasped for breath that would not come. **19.** Odd locked eyes with him. **18.** She was begged for help with her eyes. **17.** The door burst open. **16.** It was Mr. Delmas and Jim. **15.** They rushed over. **14.** There was a crowd around them. **13.** Her gasps were less strained. **12.** They were too frequent though. **11.** Odd's grip was starting to go loose. **10.** Ulrich could hear the sirens. **9.** He couldn't lose Odd. **8.** She was his best friend. **7.** was telling Mr. Delmas what happened. **6.** This wasn't working right. **5.** Ulrich reached back towards the metal box. **4.** He wrapped his hand around another epi-pen. **3.** Odd's eyes were fluttering. **2.** They were weak at best. **1.** The sirens were here. **0.** **No..** Ulrich opened the second epipen and again injected Odd. **Please.** He begged. "20," he was counting out loud now,"19, 18, 17," he could hear loud footsteps,"16, 15, 14," paramedics rushed in,"13, 12, 11," Odd was calming down,"10, 9, 8,"her breathing was evening out,"7, 6, 5," Odd tightened her grip on his leg,"4, 3, 2," the paramedics were there,"1, 0...you're okay, you're going to be okay." Ulrich comforted as Odd gave a sob of pure terror.

One of the paramedics, a young man with brown eyes and black hair, looked up to him,"Was she given anything?"

Ulrich refused to take his eyes from Odd. "Double dose of epinephrine through the epipen."

Odd was sobbing against him now. Neither Ulrich nor the paramedics were surprised. Ulrich had been warned early on, the anaphylactic reaction was one of the most terrifying things anyone could experience. The paramedics were just used to seeing these things. "Let's get her to the hospital." The older one with greying brown hair said.

Ulrich quickly grabbed the epipens, the metallic box, his bag, and Odd's back. He turned to Mr. Delmas. "Can I go with her?" he asked, his eyes pleading.

Mr. Delmas thought for a moment before nodding,"Go ahead Ulrich. Stay there though. Jim will pick you both up later."

Ulrich nodded and quickly followed the paramedics out. Of course, poor Odd, the bell rang at that exact time. Luckily for Odd they were passing by Yumi and Emmanuel's history class. "Odd!" both their voices called out as they rushed to walk with the paramedics.

"What happened." Emmanuel asked as he looked at Odd's hand that was tightly holding onto Ulrich's.

"Bad allergic reaction. I'm going with her to the hospital we should be back by lunch time." Ulrich stated.

"Odd, forget about coming to my house. You stay here and rest." Yumi quickly insisted.

Odd shook her head,"No. I'm going Yumi. Art relaxes me. So I'm going to help you." she insisted.

They finally made it to the ambulance,"We will talk later Odd." Yumi claimed.

Emmanuel gave a small wave,"I'll see you later."

Odd gave a smile as the paramedics place the crash cart into the van. "See you," she managed from behind the oxygen mask. Ulrich quickly got in and sat next to her. With a small wave, the door closed and the two were off to the hospital.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the time Jim brought Ulrich and Odd back, the fact that Odd almost died was all around the school. Ulrich helped Odd upstairs and, instead of taking her to her room, took her to his room. When both Jim and Odd looked at him curiously, Ulrich snorted. "Like I'm leaving you alone after that Odd." he said with a scoff,"At least this way we can both rest after this hectic day."

Odd gave him a relieved smile. Ulrich opened his room door and settled Odd onto the empty bed. Jim gave them both a nod,"I'll be by to check on you every hour. Alright?"

Ulrich spoke,"Okay Jim. But can you stay with Odd for a few minutes while I get her blankets and some of her games?"

At Jim's nod, Ulrich took the key from Odd's bag and rushed to her room. He quickly gathered some of her movies, her laptop, and her games that went into her duffle bag. He then called Kiwi over and put him into the bag and zipped it up most of the way,"Stay quiet Kiwi." He muttered.

Ulrich then grabbed her blankets and pillows. He glanced to her desk and, with a nod, grabbed her art kit. **She'll probably be bored to death. She has to stay on bed rest for the rest of the day, and if I know Odd at all, she'll be bored in an hour.** Ulrich's lips twitched in amusement. He rushed thru the halls before arriving to his room, he opened the door and blinked. Odd was sitting curled up in the corner of the bed, Jim as sitting at the edge across from her and they were...playing….thumb wars? Odd and Jim looked up suddenly. Jim quickly pulled his hand from Odd and stood up,"Well. I'll see you both in an hour. Keep an eye on Della Robbia, Stern."

"Of course Jim. See you in an hour." Ulrich said nodding as he stepped to the side and let Jim out.

Ulrich closed the door a moment later and gave Odd her duffle,"I brought you a surprise." he said.

Odd frowned in confusion before opening the bag and giving a happy shriek when Kiwi jumped out. "Kiwi!" she said happily, hugging her dog.

Ulrich gave a soft smile as Odd cuddled her dog. He was glad she was okay.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Deep in the ice sector of Lyoko, a red pulse shot out. It followed along the lines. It continued on and on before finally the pulses reached the tower. The tower was glowing a happy blue before it suddenly wavered, then turned into a vicious red. XANA was going to kill one of the warriors.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The hustle and bustle of the school was normal. It was lunch after all. Ulrich was currently in line talking to Yumi. "So you know how to give emergency medication?" she asked curiously.

Ulrich nodded as he made sure to get two of everything,"Yup. When we shared a room in the beginning, Odd told me what to do should she have a reaction."

Yumi gave a nod and a laugh,"I always forget that you two shared a room in the beginning. What was the plant called anyway?"

Ulrich turned to reply,"Oh, it was-"

"Oh Ulrich!"

Ulrich gave a groan before turning to Rosa, intending to ignore the loud voice. "Hey Rosa, think you can give Odd a little extra?" he asked with a grin.

Rosa laughed,"Of course, poor thing's had a rough day."

Rosa gave Odd's plate an extra serving of mashed potatoes. "Ulrich! I had no idea you were such a good person!" Sissi stated as she stopped by him.

Ulrich picked up bother trays and turned to Yumi. "I'll see you Yumi. Odd's probably hungry."

"Ulrich! Stop ignoring me!" Sissi practically demanded.

Ulrich turned to her. "Leave me alone Sissi. Odd is probably hungry and she's had a hard day. Emmanuel is watching her right now and he's probably hungry. So I need to go. Leave me alone." he said simply before turning away and walking towards his room.

Unknown to the group, XANA was making his move. Sending currents and pulses through the wires in the empty science room. They were quickly absorbed by the plants that Odd's class never got to exam. The plants began to pulse. Then they began to grow, and grow, and grow. By the time Mrs. hertz returned to the room, the plants were gone. Especially that final classification that would mean the end of the cat warrior.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jeremie was finally in his room. He sat down at his desk and typed in the proper sequence of keys. "Hey Aelita, you need to hear what happened to Odd."

" _Jeremie, what happened to Odd?"_

"She had a horrible allergic reaction to one of the plants in science class. She had to go to the hospital."

" _XANA must be responsible. I've been feeling pulses."_

Jeremie paled. XANA had almost killed his friend? "You have?"

" _Yes. They came and went earlier, but they just came back full force. I'm at the way tower in the ice sector right now."_

Jeremie nodded,"We'll be right there Aelita."

" _Okay, see you soon."_

Jeremie then pulled out his phone and called Yumi. "Hello?"

"Yumi, I think XANA tried to kill Odd. Aelita told me that she's felt pulses from the towers around the time Nicholas tripped and dropped the plant on Odd."

"What? Do you want me to meet you at the factory?"

"Yes, I'll get Ulrich and meet you there."

"Bring Odd too. If XANA is trying to kill Odd, we can't leave her alone."

"Right, see you soon."

Jeremie ended the call and rushed out of his room to Ulrich's room down the hall. "Ulrich!" he called knocking on the door.

The door opened to reveal Ulrich at the door and Odd in her pajamas on the usually empty bed. "XANA may have tried to kill Odd." Jeremie said quickly.

"What!?" was the chorus from the two.

"Aelita was detecting pulses around the time that Nicholas tripped. They disappeared then just re-appeared."

The two nodded. Ulrich turned to Odd,"Stay here Odd."

Odd opened her mouth to object only to have Jeremie speak first,"If XANA tried to kill Odd, we can't leave her here alone."

Ulrich frowned but nodded. Then they heard it. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ulrich and Jeremie rushed to the window as Odd pushed herself up in bed. Looking at the window they quickly became horrified. Outside students and teachers were rushing away. Away from a giant plant. A nepeta racemosa. Ulrich glanced to the side and let out a loud curse,"Fuck!"

 **That damn plant. That damn fucking plant that nearly took Odd from me.** Ulrich ground his teeth then turned and easily picked up Odd, making her yelp and cling to him. He then, grabbed the metallic case and turned to Jeremie. "Jeremie we need to go now. We need to get Odd away before they get too close or she could die." Ulrich ordered.

 **Man, Odd is scrawny.** Ulrich thought. He quickly led the way out of the building only to freeze at the exit. "Shit.."

Nepeta racemosa was sprouting everywhere. "Odd!?" A voice called out.

Ulrich glanced behind him to see Emmanuel rushing downstairs. Emmanuel was taller than him. And he was slightly..stronger…. **That's it!** Ulrich turned fully to Emmanuel,"Emmanuel, we need to get Odd out now. You're taller and stronger than me. You need to carry her out. Jeremie and I will lead the way and keep the plants from touching her. These ones are okay, but not preferred. Follow us once we leave." Ulrich ordered as he reluctantly switching Odd to Emmanuel's arms.

Emmanuel frowned slightly but nodded in determination and held Odd high up. Then they sprang into action, They began to rush through the plants. Ulrich and Jeremie pushing the plants out of Emmanuel's way and Emmanuel making sure Odd was not touched. They were just reaching the end when Emmanuel gave out a yell. Ulrich and Jeremie looked back with wide eyes. The plants were wrapping around Emmanuel's legs. Emmanuel seemed to realize something. He then gave Odd a soft kiss on the cheek before looking to Ulrich. "Ulrich! Go! Trust me here!" Emmanuel begged.

The plants were climbing higher. Ulrich gave a stiff nod and pulled Jeremie outside where there were very few sprouts. Emmanuel then surprised them by…"Odd!"

Odd was flying thru the air as the plants pulled Emmanuel down. They encased him in leaves and vines. Odd landed roughly on the ground in front of Ulrich and Jeremie,"EMMANUEL!" she called.

"C'mon. He'll be fine once we beat XANA!" Ulrich insisted as he picked Odd back up and they ran.

They made it to the gym entrance and rushed through. Ulrich put down Odd and grabbed his skateboard. Throwing it onto the ground Odd and Ulrich began their trek with Jeremie following behind. Odd lagging behind slightly, exhaustion from the stressful day taking it's toll. They made it to the ladder and quickly climbed. They made it up and rushed to the ropes. Coming down, Odd stumbled as she landed and Ulrich helped her to the elevator. Jeremie hit the down button and they made it to the supercomputer. Ulrich helped Odd to sit down against the wall. "Stay here." Ulrich ordered and he rushed to the ladder.

He climbed down to the scanners and jumped the last few bars. "What took you guys so long?" Yumi asked as Ulrich turned to look at her.

"XANA is definitely trying to kill Odd. All the nepeta's from class have grown to the size of trees and are quickly spreading. It trapped Emmanuel."

Yumi frowned in worry. _"_ _Alright guys. get ready."_

"Let's do this." Ulrich stated, ready to defeat XANA and defend his friend.

Yumi and Ulrich stepped into the scanners quickly. They turned and waited. _"_ _Scanner Yumi. Scanner Ulrich. Transfer Ulrich. Virtualization."_

Ulrich shut his eyes as his clothes whipped around. Once the wind died down. Ulrich opened his eyes and found himself on Lyoko. "Ulrich! Yumi! Over here!" Aelita called.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Jeremie typed on the computer, Odd took the moment to think. **Emmanuel...he's trapped. XANA is apparently out to kill. This day is so freaking screwed up.** Odd buried her head into her knees. **This day is just so crazy and I hate it. I hope Ulrich and Yumi can get Aelita to the tower asap.**

*CCRRRAAACCCK*

Odd and Jeremie both froze. Odd stood up and walked to the ladder down to the scanner room. "Odd.."Jeremie said.

Odd turned to him,"I'm just going to look. I won't even go down." she comforted.

She leaned against the wall and held onto one of the bars. She slowly bent over to look. Peeking into the scanner room, Odd glanced around slowly. At first, the room seemed empty. Then-

*CCRRRAAACCCK*

Odd's eyes shot to the corner. A strangled gasp left her.

*CCRRRAAACCCK*

Odd was shaking. This was bad if it was what she thought it was.

*CCCRRRRRACCCCCKKKK*

Odd yanked her head out and shut the door to the ladder as tightly as she could. "J-jeremie…" Odd whimpered.

She hated being weak, but this was very bad. "Odd? What's wrong?" Jeremie asked turning to her.

"T-the Nepeta got in. I-it's the one-it's the..the reason I went to the hospital." Odd stuttered out.

Jeremie's eyes widened. He turned quickly to the supercomputer,"Guys! Hurry! The plants are getting in! According to Odd, it's the deadly one!"

" _We're goin Jeremie. There are two megatanks left."_ Ulrich commented.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ulrich narrowed his eyes, waiting for the right moment. "Super sprint!" he called and rushed forward.

He managed to hit the megatank in the weak spot with his katana and jumped back as it exploded. Then he cried out as he was devirtualized by the second megatank. He hit the side of the canner he he stepped out, only to freeze. There, in the corner that held Odd's usual scanner. Was the plant. **That fucking plant.** Ulrich snarled.  " _Ulrich! Get to the elevator now!"_ Jeremie ordered.

Ulrich slowly walked past the plant before it suddenly lashed out. Ulrich dodged and ran towards the elevator only to be blocked. "Jeremie! Close the elevator!" Ulrich called as he stepped back.

 _"But Ulrich!-"_

"DO IT!" Ulrich replied with a yell.

The elevator was closing. Ulrich narrowed his eyes. Then he ran. Jumping over the long stem, Ulrich slide into the elevator just as it closed. Ulrich sighed in relief. The elevator was moving up now. It opened and Ulrich rushed out. "Did Yumi get the other megatank?" Ulrich asked quickly.

"Not yet." Jeremie replied.

Odd was sitting by the ladder, so Ulrich walked over to her. He helped her up and moved to the-

*BANG*

Ulrich and Odd stumbled.

*BANG*

It was with wide eyed horror that Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd all turned to the entrance to the ladder down to the scanners.

*BANG*

The plant was trying to get in. Ulrich ran to the cover, intending to keep it closed-

*WHAM*

The door flew open and the plant's stem and vines began to climb in. Ulrich rushed to get to Odd, but the vines grabbed him. He struggled to pull away. They were going towards Odd. Odd screamed as the vines wrapped around her bare arms. "ODD!" Ulrich screamed.

He turned in the vines hold and stomped hard onto the one that was hold his right arm. It released him and he pulled away, using his right arm to grab onto one of the bars on the wall. He ran to Odd and pulled her away from the vines. She was gasping. Ulrich reached for the metallic container, but it was pulled away by the vines. The vines retreated. Their jobs down. Odd was dying. "Jeremie! They have to hurry!" Ulrich begging as he held Odd.

"Yumi! You only have one shot! Odd was touched, she's not breathing! Hurry!" Jeremie told Yumi typing quickly on the supercomputer.

Ulrich looked up and gasped,"Jeremie! Look out!"

The vines were back and attacking Jeremie. Jeremie gave a yell as he was being pulled from the supercomputer. "Ulrich!" he called struggling.

Ulrich looked back and forth between Odd and Jeremie. "G-g-go" a gasping voice ordered.

Ulrich looked down to Odd. She was gasped and tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Ulrich gave a shaky nod. He rushed up and pulled Jeremie away. " _Jeremie! I got it! We're almost to the tower!"_

"Jeremie hurry!" Ulrich order, rushing back to Odd as the plants went limp.

Jeremie rushed to his computer as Ulrich picked up Odd and cradled her against his chest. She held onto him tightly. Her gasps were getting weaker. Her lips turning blue. The two best friends locked eyes. Gold to brown. Ulrich could feel tears behind his eyes. "Odd.."he whispered.

Odd wasn't gasped anymore. Her eyes shut, she passed out. "Nononono," Ulrich mutter and placed his head on her chest, listening for a heartbeat.

*lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub*

" _Jeremie! Aelita's in the tower!"_ Yumi's voice was heard.

*lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub*

"Jeremie! Hurry!" Ulrich begged, he could feel the tears falling, turning spots on Odd's light purple shirt to dark purple.

Jeremie rushed the code.

*lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-*

 **No. NONONONONONO** "NONONONONO!" Ulrich was yelling.

*-dub*

"Return to the past now!" Jeremie cried out.

Ulrich was praying as the light washed over them.

*lub-du-*

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"...Ulrich with Siss-oh my mistake. Ulrich you're with Odd, Sissi you're with Herve."

"WHAT!? I was just with Ulrich! My father will hear about you playing favorites!" Sissi growled as she stood in her chair.

Odd grinned at Ulrich. "I have an allergy Sissi. Ulrich's the only one that knows how to help me. Leave it." she said as she got up and walked to Ulrich desk. Ulrich then quickly switched seats with her.

XANA may have caused the accident the first time, but they weren't about to take any chances.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You know Odd," the group had gathered in Jeremie's room before Yumi and Odd would head to Yumi's house,"I never found out what the plant was that you were allergic to." Yumi stated.

Odd blushed and Ulrich actually snickered. "You're gunna get a kick out of this." he stated.

"Well..um..I'm allergic to..um..Nepeta and the most dangerous one for me is..uh, well..mmnhbh.." Odd was blushing.

Yumi leaned forward,"What was that Odd?"

Her reply had the group in tears and aching sides due to the laughter. "...catnip.."

* * *

 **The scene with the allergic reaction is based off of my experience with asthma. So I hope you liked it. And honestly it's terrifying because of the horrid feeling of no breath and how close you feel to dying. Anyway, here are the proper pairings. With option C still in the lead**

 **A) Ulrich/Yumi & Jeremie/Aelita & William/Odd - 0**

 **B) Ulrich/Yumi & Jeremie/Aelita & Emmanuel/Odd & William/Odd's Sister - 0**

 **C) William/Yumi & Jeremie/Aelita & Ulrich/Odd - 9**

 **D)** **Ulrich/Yumi & Jeremie/Aelita & OC/Odd & William/OC - 0**

 **E)** **Ulrich/Yumi & Jeremie/Aelita & Other/Odd & William/Other - 0**


	5. Log Book

_**Chapter Five: Log Book**_

Key:

 **Thoughts, mainly Odd's**

 **Odd's Visions**

Someone on the phone

 _Talk from Jeremie when he's using his headpiece to someone on Lyoko or in scanners_

 _Talk from someone on Lyoko_

* * *

 **AN: Hello everyone! Here is the newest chapter, a few things were changed because, honestly, i feel like Odd knows why to many weird things to just lie down and leave it. Also, QUESTION! _Should I put William under XANA's control, or should Odd being a girl do something stupid, dangerous, reckless, or intelligent to keep that from happened. Yes or No?_**

* * *

Odd woke up that morning with the strangest feeling. Like something was wrong. But not XANA wrong...more like...Odd rolled onto her back with a groan. **Ulrich, what the hell did you do?** She thought grumpily. With a little bit of effort, Odd managed to pull herself from her bed to get ready for the day. She turned on her radio to her favorite station, which just happened to be playing "Carnival of rust" by Poets of the Fall, and let herself become immersed in the music. Having taken a shower the night before, Odd grabbed a pair of her purple pants and quickly slipped them on. She then put on her socks, a dark purple one and a baby blue one, then her yellow platforms. She looked around then frowned. **Where on Earth is my pink tank top?** Odd quickly looked into her closet. **Nope.** Dresser? **Nope.** Maybe her-"Ahha!" Odd cried out happily as she found her tank top. **Now, where's my over shirt?** After 20 minutes of searching for her over shirt, Odd gave it up as a lost cause. **Laundry was just done, where did they go? Ah well. I'll just steal one of Emmanuel's jackets..or maybe Ulrich's…** Odd thought absently as she grabbed her backpack and left her room. She made it to Ulrich's room easily enough and opened the door. Only to blink. Once, twice, three times then she rubbed her eyes but it was still there. "How did my over shirts get into your room?"

Ulrich looked up from his spot on the floor, looking through his drawers. "I think you left them in here when XANA attacked the other day."

Odd hummed as she slipped one of her over shirts on before looking to Ulrich who was still searching the drawers. "Ulrich? What are you looking for? I'm getting hungry. Let's go."

"Uh..you go have breakfast, there's something I have to find." Ulrich insisted.

Odd snorted,"Alright, what did you loose?"

Ulrich looked up at her,"Nothing."

Odd gave Ulrich a look. "Ulrich. I know you lost something. So what did you loose?"

Ulrich sighed,"It's not important. Really Odd."

Odd frowned before speaking,"Kay, also. It's cold out, I'm stealing your jacket." she claimed before yanking Ulrich's brown jacket( **Honestly. He needs one in a different color** ) and rushing out of the room.

The one thing that made Odd frown however, was when she passed by a grinning Sissi who was hiding a little green book behind her back. **Was that..? Nah.** Odd shook her head. She was imagining things.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ah, eight slices of toast and three bananas. Not bad huh? Hey, are you skipping gym class again?" Odd asked as she curled up in Ulrich's coat and looked to her fellow blond.

Jeremie looked up from his book and nodded with a smile,"Yup. It gives me time to work on Aelita's materialization."

Odd hummed as she leaned further back in her seat. "Hey Odd, Jeremie." a familiar voice spoke.

Odd let her head fall back and looked up at Emmanuel with a grin. "Hey Emmanuel."

Emmanuel gave her a quick kiss before pulling back and raising an eyebrow. "What's with the brown jacket?"

Odd shrugged,"I was cold this morning so I decided to steal Ulrich's jacket. Maybe I'll rip it and be able to buy him one with a nicer color. I mean honestly..brown..ugh."

"Speaking of Ulrich,"Jeremie put down his book,"where is he?"

Odd frowned. "Actually, I'm not sure. Last I saw he was tearing apart his room looking for something."

Odd thought back to that little book Sissi was carrying... **It looked like..nah. I'm just imagining things.** The bell chose to ring at that moment. "Hey Odd, mind if I walk with you guys?" Emmanuel asked.

Odd grinned. "I'd like that Emmanuel."

Odd then grabbed her bag and gathered her trash before walking alongside Emmanuel and Jeremie. Disposing of her trash she held hands with Emmanuel as the three walked out of the cafeteria. But still, Odd had that bad feeling that just would not go away. She tried her hardest to ignore it. But somehow, that felt worse. Seeing Yumi, Odd stopped and waved,"Hi Yumi!"

Yumi looked over at Odd, Jeremie, and Emmanuel then grinned,"Hello."

Yumi suddenly looked shocked,"Hey look over there it's Ulrich."

Suddenly Odd's bad feeling multiplied as she looked around the tree they were by. And her jaw dropped. "But what's he doing with Sissi?" Odd commented, the bad feeling was getting worse.

"Hey Ulrich!" Odd called out waving to him.

Ulrich looked up at them, surprise on his face. Then Sissi leaned in a said something to him. He seemed shocked. Odd frowned,"Something's gonna happen.."she muttered quietly to herself.

Ulrich said something to Sissi, who sat next to him and replied. Then Ulrich seemed to lose his fight before Sissi( **the fucking banshee** ) took his hand and pulled at him. What shocked the group the most however, was that Ulrich went along. "Did Ulrich just…?" Emmanuel couldn't even believe it.

Odd bit her lip. **So this was the bad feeling…**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In class Odd looked up from her paper to where Sissi was sitting with Ulrich. Sissi was looking at Ulrich with complete adoration while Ulrich kept his head bowed. It was his defeated pose. No fight left in his body. Odd hated that pose. Still looking at her best friend, Odd spoke softly to Jeremie,"Hey what's going on with them? I'm seeing things. Ulrich and Sissi? That's weird." Jeremie frowned while Odd continued,"On the brighter side, check out how jealous Herve is."

Odd had an amused smile on her face as her history teacher called out,"Odd? Are you listening to me Odd?" Odd at least looked slightly ashamed.

After the bell rang Odd and Jeremie were out of class in a moment. They waited by the door, Jeremie on the left to talk to Ulrich and Odd on the right to drag Sissi away, until Ulrich and Sissi came out( **Ugh** ) arm in arm. Odd then grabbed Sissi's free arm,"We have some important things to talk about Sissi. C'mon, hurry up." Odd then pulled Sissi along, ignoring her protests.

Odd pulled her to the side, only catching a glimpse of Jeremie and Ulrich talking before she turned to Sissi with narrowed eyes. "What did you do?" she asked.

Sissi huffed and crossed her arms,"I don't know what you're talking about."

Odd couldn't hold back the snort,"I'm his best friend Sissi. I know everything about him. His hopes, his dreams, his crushes. And you're not one of them. What did you do?"

Sissi scoffed,"Yeah right, I bet I know more about him then you."

Odd raised an eyebrow,"What's his favorite color then?"

Sissi again scoffed,"Green of course isn't it obvious."

This time, Odd laughed,"Nope. His favorite color is dark blue because it reminds him of the night sky he use to see when his grandfather would take him camping. Just because he wears that color doesn't mean it's his favorite. It'd be like someone saying my favorite color is purple just because I wear it all the time."

Sissi looked bewildered and, in her vast intelligence, focused on one thing,"You're favorite color isn't purple?"

Odd looked at Sissi with a raised brow,"No, it's golden orange. And that's really what you're focused on?"

Siss growled and stomped her foot, suddenly remembering what they were suppose to be talking about,"Ulrich just finally realised what a great girlfriend I am."

And before Sissi could turn to see Jeremie talking to Ulrich, Odd grabbed her arm. "Sissi. If I find out you did something to Ulrich. I swear you will regret it. I'll make sure of it!"

Sissi glared at her,"Are you threatening me?"

"Nope," Odd said calmly stepping back and letting go of Sissi's arm,"I'm making a promise that if you did anything, your father will find out every dirty underhanded trick you've ever done. And I know plenty of them." Odd suddenly smirked,"Including the nose job. Didn't you have one?"

"The answer is NO! For the last time I did NOT have a nose job! So stop asking huh?!" Sissi yelled at Odd.

"Cut it out Odd! Leave her alone, will ya?" Ulrich called out.

Odd blinked and stepped back as Ulrich walked up to them and put his arm around Sissi's waist. Only Odd noticed the slight twitch of his index finger, a sure sign he was upset. Ulrich then led Sissi away. When Sissi looked back triumphantly, Odd couldn't help but call out,"I'll drop off your jacket later Ulrich!"

At Sissi's shocked look, Odd grinned, then turned grabbed Jeremie and ran off. Once they turned a corner Odd turned to Jeremie,"What did Ulrich tell you?"

Jeremie placed his hand on Odd's shoulder in comfort,"It's nothing, I'll explain."

Even as Jeremie explained, Odd couldn't help the depressed feelings she was getting. Ulrich was her best friend and, blackmailed or not, it hurt to have him ignoring her. Even though the people around the school, teachers and students alike, saw her as a happy go lucky, friendly person who probably had a million friends before transferring, they were all wrong. Most of her life was spent in her sister's shadows. The teachers all expected Odd to be like her sisters, the students wanted to be her friend to get to her her sisters. Some students were only her friends because their older siblings were friends with one of her sisters. She had never had a best friend before. At least, not until Ulrich. Odd nodded to Jeremie and they split ways, Jeremie to find Yumi, and Odd to the bus. **Great, more time near the banshee..** Odd thought bitterly as she walked up to the bus where Jim stood.

"Take a look Odd, not bad huh? This bus is the latest in modern technology. It's electricity driven so it's not polluting, but powerful too." Jim told her as she walked up.

"Electric and powerful too huh? I'll bet you this crate goes about as fast as a snail." Odd commented as she climbed into the bus.

Odd gave a smile and a wave to the bus driver before continuing down the walkway. She found a seat quickly enough and curled up in the corner. Then she frowned when she saw Sissi. Sissi was followed by Ulrich shortly after. Odd's frown deepend. **Something is wrong.** Ulrich sat across from her seat and quickly leaned over. Odd leaned forward and Ulrich whispered to her,"Keep any eye out. The bus driver seems nervous and I'm sure I saw electricity coming off the steering wheel."

Odd nodded and sat back with a frown. **This day hates Ulrich.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After waiting a while for Jim to stop checking up on them, Odd called Jeremie. "Odd, what's up?"

"Einstein, problem."

"Huh?"

"Something strange is going on Jeremie."

"Something strange?"

"Yeah, on the bus."

"What bus?"

"The one for gym class? It's electric."

As Odd spoke to Jeremie, she heard Sissi speak,"Isn't this nice and cozy."

"Oh, that bus."

"We're zipping along at two miles an hour."Odd told Jeremie with a frown.

"Okay, I'll launch a scan on Lyoko. I'll call you if I find something."

"Okay, gotcha." Odd agreed then hung up.

She leaned back further in her seat and gave Ulrich a sympathetic smile. Other than Sissi talking to Ulrich, everything was pretty tame. "Hey, what if I ask my father if we could go to a movie tonight. That'd be cool huh?" Sissi asked turning to Ulrich

"Huh." was Ulrich reply.

""Huh"? I'm being nice to you right now but if you keep ignoring me it just might not last, you hear! A little friendly advice, pay attention to me or the whole school's gonna read your diary."

"Okay okay. You don't have to threaten me. I know exactly what I'm risking." Ulrich replied. **Like Odd's friendship..**

"Oh ya, you really think so Ulrich." Sissi's rant was cut off as her phone rang. "Hello." she asked,"Oh Yumi. What do you want?"

Odd watched silently as Ulrich looked to Sissi in shock and as several emotions passed over Sissi's face. "Okay, okay, what do you want?" Sissi asked turning from them.

Odd smirked. **Yumi.** "Okay, okay. If you go into the girls bathroom it's in the third stall on the top of the water tank, ya got that?" Sissi growled only to suddenly look worried,"Wait! What about my diary!?"

But Yumi had hung up. Ulrich grinned as he leaned back and spoke,"Thanks a lot Yumi. There you see. It's good to have real friends, isn't it?"

Odd sat up,"Care to have a better seat?" she asked patting the empty seat beside her.

Ulrich grinned and changed seat. Odd looked to Sissi with an evil grin. "You better hope you find Yumi before I get a hold of your diary. I do have a promise to keep after all." Odd then leaned back and put her legs onto Ulrich's lap.

Ulrich raised an eyebrow, but allowed hit. Herve then moved to sit next to Sissi and odd tuned them out. Choosing instead to talk to Ulrich. "I felt so bad for you." she said. 'I missed you.'

Ulrich nodded,"I bet everyone did." 'I'm sorry.'

Odd shrugged,"Yumi sure was angry." 'It's fine' "I know I was." 'Don't leave me again.'

"Hopefuly it never happens again." 'Never.'

The two relaxed for a while, Odd ready to sleep when a sudden exclamation from the buss driver had Ulrich leaning into the aisle to look to the front of the bus and Odd sat up straight, moving her legs from Ulrich's lap. And suddenly the bus started to go way faster then Odd thought possible. She gave a small yelp as the speed pushed them back into their seats. Giving a nod to Ulrich, the two got out of their seats and started to walk towards the front,"Hey! Get back to your seats! You're not allowed to get up!" Jim called after them.

Ulrich and Odd ignored him and made it to the head of the bus where electricity was dancing on the wheel. "What's going on with this bus?" Ulrich asked the driver.

"Gosh kid, I wish I knew." The driver replied leaning away from the electrified steering wheel,"All I know is it's out of control."

"Hey it seemed to be working okay before you re-charged the batteries, right?" Ulrich asked.

"Ya, everything was just fine. But now I can't-" he cut off as the electricity started to lash out.

Ulrich pulled out his phone. While Ulrich called Jeremie. Odd took off Ulrich's jacket, gave him an apologetic look, and thru the jacket over the steering wheel. While it wouldn't do much, it would keep the bus driver from being electrocuted. Odd then got onto the ground and looked quickly at the wires. She located the ones that looked like they would connect the battery to the rest of the bus and nodded. She jumped up, gave a nod to Ulrich, and walked to her bag. It may not do much if XANA was controlling the bus, but it would slow it done, if only for a moment. She opened her backpack and pulled out the small kit her cousin Vinny gave her before he was carted off to prison. She sat quietly with it in her lap as Ulrich sat next to her. "We're in for a rough ride." he commented.

Odd frowned,"Sorry about the jacket."

Ulrich shrugged,"Need a new one anyway."

"Aelita's gonna need a hand on Lyoko, we gotta go." Odd commented.

"Then you go. I'll stay here."

Odd nodded. **Why are all my friends this selfless?** "Here. Put on the gloves, use the medium scissors, and cut the thick yellow wires and the two thin red wires. Only if necessary. I don't know if it'll work, but it may give you guys a chance if things get bad. The green thick wire next to the grey thin wire is for the door. And only as a last resort, if it's life or death, cut the thick blue wire."

Ulrich nodded as he took the kit. "Vinny?" he asked.

Odd gave a grin,"Every Italian family needs a troublesome cousin Vinny." she joked.

Odd took a deep breath then stood. She walked silently as Jim and the bus driver fought to get the steering under control. She opened the doors and took another deep breath. Standing at the door, she heard Jim give out surprised sounds. Then, she jumped. It felt for a moment, like she was flying. Then, using tactics her father taught her. She landed in a horrible roll on the sidewalk. She slowly got up then looked behind her to where the bus was disappearing. Dear Lord, how she hoped Ulrich didn't have to cut the blue wire.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ulrich sat in stony silence as the driver tried to open the door. **Looks like I have to cut the wires.** Ulrich opened the small kit and wasn't surprised to find two pairs of gloves. The smaller ones were definitely Odd's and would not fit his. The second pair would though. He slipped on the gloves and grabbed the medium pair of scissors. Then he walked up to the front and knelt down, ignoring Jim's confused look. **Thick yellow, two thin reds. Green thick next to thin grey for door. Thick blue in life or death.** Finding the yellow thick wire, Ulrich reached over and snipped it. He then quickly located the two thin red wires and snipped those. The bus began to slow down and Ulrich leant back with a sigh. "Ulrich, how did you-agh!" Jim couldn't finish asking, the bus started up again.

Ulrich then tried the thick green wire, but the door would not open. Then the only thing Ulrich could think, was **Shit.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Odd leaned forward, hands on her knees as the doors to the elevator opened. She then stood straight and walked up to the scanner. _"_ _Odd, hurry up to the scanner."_ Jeremie told her.

She looked at the scanner with a silent look she stepped in and turned around to face the now closing doors. _"_ _Transfer Odd. Scanner. Virtualization."_

Odd shut her eyes as the wind grew strong. Once it disappeared she opened them and dropped down to Lyoko. She looked around,"Aelita! Hey Aelita! Aelita!"

"Welcome to our world!" Odd turned to see Aelita waving at her."Hey Odd! Odd!"

Odd's eyes widened when she saw the ground beginning to split. She then ran to Aelita and caught her arm just in time. Aelita landed on top of her and Odd looked up,"Okay. Let's go to work Aelita."

Aelita smiled,"Thank you Odd."

The two stood and rushed to the tower. _"_ _Careful! There's a ridge!"_ Jeremie warned.

The two stopped at the edge just in time. Turning, Odd frowned. She was just barely able to make out the shape of a Megatank. "Huh? I have an idea." Odd said, her mind forming plans as she held up her arm, ready to fire,"Follow me."

Taking Aelita's hand, Odd quickly led her toward the Megatank, then took a sharp turn. As they ran, Megatank on their heels, Odd waited for the perfect moment. "Odd! You're out of your mind!" Aleita suddenly called.

Then, Odd reached over and, using both hands, grabbed Aelita and swung her to the other side before jumping herself. It felt like she was flying again. This time, the feeling was gone much faster than before and she landed on the other side, sliding a bit, while the Megatank fell. The sandstorm almost instantly cleared up as the light of the Megatank exploding shone. _"_ _Hurry up now Aelita!"_ Jeremie called as Aelita ran to the tower.

Odd watched her back and stayed silent. She hoped Ulrich didn't have to cut the blue wire.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Ulrich pulled Jim back up, he suddenly remembered. **Blue in life or death emergency.** Ulrich pulled out the wire cutters. He rushed to the front of the bus. Kneeling down, Ulrich quickly found the thick blue wire. He placed the cutters around it ready to cut. He had no idea what it would do. But he may have no choice. Ulrich looked behind him. It was obvious everyone was scared. Some students were even crying. He turned back to the wire. "We're gonna crash!" Sissi called.

Just as Ulrich was about to cut, the bus slowed to a stop. Ulrich fell back in relief. As the light washed over them, the only thing Ulrich could think, was **Thank every god out there for the return to the past.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Odd leant against the door as she heard Ulrich walk up to Sissi. "Sissi, were you waiting for me?" he asked.

Sissi looked up with a smile. "Looking for something?" he asked.

Sissi looked down to his arms and stood, looking shocked,"Uhh...n-no. I was just passing by so," Sissi took another look at Ulrich before running of.

Odd stepped away from the door snickering as Ulrich walked in and held up his diary. "Yes!" she cheered jumping up as Jeremie softly clapped.

Ulrich grinned at her. A sudden thought came to Odd's mind and she looked to him. "Ulrich,"she said walking towards the door,"I'm gonna go burn your jacket. Later!" she called as she grabbed Ulrich's jacket

Ulrich groaned before asking,"Hey Odd. What would the blue wire have done?"

Odd shrugged as she opened the door,"Just blow up the engine."

"ODD!"

* * *

 **Current Voting Results:**

 **A) Ulrich/Yumi & Jeremie/Aelita & William/Odd - 2**

 **B) Ulrich/Yumi & Jeremie/Aelita & Emmanuel/Odd & William/Odd's Sister - 1**

 **C) William/Yumi & Jeremie/Aelita & Ulrich/Odd - 9**

 **D)** **Ulrich/Yumi & Jeremie/Aelita & OC/Odd & William/OC - 0**

 **E)** **Ulrich/Yumi & Jeremie/Aelita & Other/Odd & William/Other - 0**


	6. Big Bug

_**Chapter Six: Big Bug**_

Key: **Thoughts**

 **Odd's Visions**

Someone on the Phone

 _Jeremie on headpiece to Lyoko or scanner room_

 _Someone on Lyoko_

:Text Message:

* * *

 **So, I've decided that for the second most voted pairing, I'll do a series of one shots on any pairing focused chapters. The current voting poll will be at the end of the chapter. Also, don't forget to tell me your opinion on if William should be evil or not. And I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. My computer is acting very off and my cat won't leave me alone long enough to type up more than a paragraph at a time. One more thing, after next week, I will unfortunately only be able to update bi-weekly, so every other week. I'm starting my externship and it's a 8-5 kind of thing, so I won't have much time to write.**

 **Updates: Every OTHER Thursday :(**

* * *

Odd hummed softly as she walked with Ulrich and Yumi. She glanced to either side of her and wondered, not for the first time, why she was always in the middle. It's like they plotted against her. Tall, short, tall. Odd gave a huff and shook her head when Ulrich looked at her questioningly. She raised an eyebrow however, when she saw Milly and Tamiya arguing with Sissi. **What now?** She thought with a barely suppressed groan as the group of three walked up to the arguing girls. "Hi, how are you?" Sissi greeted, looking to Ulrich.

"What'd ya know. It's Miss Conceded in person." Odd commented with a little smirk.

"Nobody asked you creep!" Sissi snapped before turning to Ulrich again,"So, Ulrich. When are you going to stop being so shy and tell me how you feel about me, huh?"

Ulrich looked to Sissi with a smile,"You're wrong, I'm not shy. Not at all. I'm just allergic to anyone who's stuck up. And in that category, you win hands down."

Odd didn't even bother to hide the laughter, neither did anyone else. After the laughter quieted, Odd spoke,"I'll bet she's been telling you how no one can resist her charm. She's right too, just look at the nobody's she hangs out with." Odd smirked.

When Nicolas took a step forward, as though to come after her, two things happened. One, is the Ulrich tensed up and stepped in front of her( **I have amazingly and annoyingly selfless friends** ) and two is that Sissi stopped Nicolas. Ulrich relaxed and spoke,"Wow. You oughta be a dog trainer when you grow up."

Sissi spoke again. "Go on, laugh all you want! Show your friends how clever you are. But I see the way you look at me when they're not around."

As Sissi turned away Odd couldn't help but mutter,"Yeah, with distaste…"

Ulrich smirked at her before speaking,"I think she's hallucinating."

Odd glanced at Yumi to see her looking at Ulrich. **Just get together already.** She thought, ignoring the strange tightness in her chest. Then suddenly she remember,"Oh no! Speaking of dogs! I have to go and feed Kiwi!" she stated.

"I'll go with you,"Ulrich offered as she turned to leave,"Wanna come, huh Yumi?"

Odd stopped a few steps away to wait for Ulrich and see if Yumi was coming. "I'll see you later. I promised Jeremie I'd stop by and see him."

Ulrich nodded and walked over to Odd. With a wave, Odd turned and led the way to her room. They made it to her room fairly quickly and entered. Kiwi barked and jumped around them. "Hey Kiwi! You hungry buddy?" Odd asked as she went to Kiwi's dresser.

Odd poured Kiwi's dog food as Ulrich took a seat on her bed. "Watch out for the CD." she warned as she placed Kiwi's plate down.

Ulrich moved the CD and raised an eyebrow,"When'd you get this?"

"Last week."

"Ah."

For a moment everything was peaceful and quiet. Then Ulrich spoke up,"Hey eat a little slower Kiwi will ya? You look like Nicolas in the lunchroom."

Odd pushed back a giggle from her spot on the floor. "Don't insult my dog, huh, his manners are ten times better than that sloppy airhead."

"I got a great idea that might be fun." Ulrich offered,"What'd ya say we take our friend Sissi down a peg or two?"

Odd grinned,"There's nothing in the world I would rather do. What's your idea, huh?"

Ulrich grinned back at her as he explained his plan.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Odd and Ulrich stayed hidden behind the trees and bushes as they watched Sissi walking towards the garden shed. Then Ulrich's phone went off. The two hid as Ulrich turned off his phone. "Yumi's trying to reach us. She's going to blow our cover." he told Odd.

Odd nodded and pulled out her phone,"Gotcha, I'll shut off my cell phone."

The two then turned back to the beginning of an amazing show. They watched with brimming anticipation as Sissi made it to the door and looked around. She then grabbed the handle and spoke,"I'm here Ulrich."

Only to fall back with a shout as Kiwi jumped on her. Kiwi then began to like her face. As Sissi was rubbing her face she asked,"What is going on around here?"

Odd and Ulrich stepped out of the bushes laughing. "Irresistible Sissi." Odd commented.

"You're right, not even a dog could resist your charms." Ulrich commented laughing.

"hey don't knock it Ulrich," Odd objected with amusement,"this is a step up huh? Because Herve and Nicolas are no match for Kiwi. Sorry to drag you away Kiwi." Odd apologized to her dog as she patted her knees.

"You'll pay for this!" Sissi insisted as she sat up.

Odd smirked,"That's okay. As soon as you're all dry, send us the bill. Ciao!"

Then her and Ulrich started to walk back to the quad of the school. Odd stopped when she realised Kiwi was following them. So she stopped and pointed in the direction of her room. "Kiwi. Go home. Go on, go home boy. That's it."

Her and Ulrich turned once they were sure Kiwi was heading to Odd's room. "It's a shame we didn't take a picture." Ulrich commented, sending Odd a grin.

Odd replied in turn,"Ya, imagine the headline in Milly and Tamiya's newspaper. Sissi and Kiwi, an impossible romance."

Odd and Ulrich laughed, leaving Sissi to glare.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sissi followed Kiwi angrily. She couldn't believe what happened. **Ulrich is spending far too much time with that..that..that freak!** she thought with a huff. She watched as Kiwi entered Odd's room thru the open door and when Sissi opened the door wider, she notice that Kiwi went into the bottom drawer of Odd's dresser. Walking in, Sissi quickly closed the dresser drawer and grinned. "That's right, go beddy bye now you horrible little mongrel."

 **Wait until my father hears about this** Sissi thought with joy **You're going down Della Robbia.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh Yumi! You got here too late. You missed a great show!" Ulrich commented.

Odd looked up to Yumi and grinned,"Sissi's got herself a boyfriend. Although, boy's not exactly the right word. Anyway they're in love."

"Hey, I've been trying to reach you for 15 minutes. Thanks guys. XANA has just launched an attack." Yumi then went on to explain what had happened.

"Okay, I get you. It's urgent." Ulrich attempted to sooth Yumi.

"Hey! You there!"

The group of three turned and Odd's stomach dropped. Jim was walking towards him, Sissi at his side. But that's not what worried Odd. Jim was holding Kiwi. Odd jumped off the bench and smacked her forehead,"Oh no no no. It was as if we didn't have enough problems!" she groaned.

Jim walked up to her and spoke,"So, it seems you forgot the rules here at school huh? Pet's are not allowed!"

Odd frowned and forced tears to pool in her eyes,"Y-yeah, we know that Jim. B-but you're not gonna make a big deal out of a little dog..a-are you?" Odd asked, feeling a single tear slip down her cheek.

Jim looked extremely uncomfortable. "Uh.. well..um..th-that's for the Principal to decide!" Jim finally decided,"B-but, I'm sure he won't go to hard on you, he hasn't caused any trouble. Now follow me."

Odd nodded and quietly followed him after nodding to Ulrich and Yumi and giving Sissi a glare.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"...and I was just scared. I was new, I didn't want to be alone.. I-I'm s-s-sorry.." Odd finished up her sob story with a trembling voice and a few tears falling down her cheeks.

After a moment where the only sounds were Odd's sniffles, Mr. Delmas spoke,"Well. I suppose I can understand that. However that does not excuse you, though. I suppose I can lessen the punishment. I'm going to call your parents and you'll spend that time in the study hall room with Jim and, um, Kiwi until they arrive. Then you'll be excused. Alright?"

Odd nodded,"Yes sir. Thank you for understanding.." she said softly as she stood.

"Of course. Jim, make sure you keep an eye on her." Mr. Delmas said, though he was looking at her in concern from what Odd could see thru her purple bangs.

Jim then led her out and she followed along with a frown. **This isn't good. I need to get to Lyoko. I can't leave them alone. I need to figure out a way to get away from Jim.** Odd huffed and wiped away the remaining tears on her face. **How to get away. How…** Odd looked up when they entered the study hall room. "Do we really have to stay here?" Odd asked.

"You heard the Principal, you've gotta stay in the study hall until your parents get here and pick up that mutt." Jim said looking at Kiwi in annoyance.

Odd couldn't help but make a sound of anger,"Kiwi is NOT a mutt! He's a purebred show winning Italian Greyhound! One litter of his puppies costs more than your annual salary!" she snapped.

Jim blinked before looking back at Kiwi,"...he is?"

Odd nodded,"Yes. He is. We have a female named Princess at my home. Together they had a litter of puppies last year and each one cost over 4,000 euros."

Jim nodded before shaking his head and pointing to the seats. Odd huffed and went to her usual study hall seat. **Now how am I going to get to Lyoko?** Odd could only sit in silence as she tried to think of a way out. Then a ring caught her attention. Pulling out her phone, Odd saw the clear words

:SOS

XANA

J.:

"Huh, well what'd ya know." Odd muttered.

"Huh! Wah? What'd you say?" Jim asked waking up from his nap.

"Uh, nothing nothing, I uh, I have to go outside for a minute. Dogs well, they have uh, certain needs if you know what I mean." Odd spoke quickly.

Jim humphed,"Forget it, what he needs is to get some sleep."

Odd huffed. **No, that's what you want.** So Odd sat in silence, trying to come up with something, anything, as Jim read a magazine. Odd pouted, she was getting hungry. Suddenly an idea came to mind. **That's it!** Odd then leaned down and spoke softly to Kiwi,"Hey, Kiwi, c'mon. Wake up, you wanna dog biscuit? Huh? Nice big doggy biscuit? Huh?"

As soon as Kiwi let out a bark, Odd leaned back in her seat. "Hey, what's a matter with 'em?" Jim asked, looking up from his magazine.

"I warned you, if I don't take him out for a walk, you're gonna have some mopping up to do." Odd warned.

"You think I'm stupid? Soon as you're outside, you'll take off right?" Jim said as he walked over to where Odd was sitting.

"Me? I wouldn't do that Jim!" Odd insisted.

"Okay now stop. You can't pull that one on me. I'm gonna take the dog out myself and you're gonna stay put and not move. You got that?" Jim said.

After Odd gave a nod, Jim took Kiwi and his leash out the door. Odd waited another minute before she got up and went to the window. **Lyoko time.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, did I miss the party?" was the first thing out of Odd's mouth as she entered the supercomputer room.

"I guess you can say that. Ulrich has the grand total of 10 life points left."

"What about the trains?"

Jeremie glanced to her,"Eight minutes to impact, better get a move on."

Odd nodded and rushed down to the scanners. Stepping in, Odd kept her face stoic, ignoring the need to frown. They were close to the area the train would crash. **Why weren't we evacuated? They had no hope, so why didn't they get us, children, out?** Shaking her head, Odd listened as Jeremie prepared to send her to Lyoko.  " _Transfer Odd. Scanner Odd. Virtualization."_

Odd landed in a crouch and looked around. She then jumped up and ran towards where Aelita and Yumi should be. When she heard Jeremie comfort Aelita, she knew that Yumi had been devirtualized. So instead of running, Odd took to the rocks and hopped and jumped from rock to rock in a rush to get to Aelita. She landed and her eyes widened. The Megatank was going to hit Aelita. With a small growl Odd ran as fast as her legs could go wishing, not for the first time, that she had Ulrich's super sprint. When Aelita knelt and began her song, Odd was thankful. For a moment. Then the Megatank took aim and Odd ran again, jumping in front of the wall of red. Then, holding up her arm, she called out,"Laser Arrow!"

It hit the dead center. Odd then let her head fall to the ground. **Hurry Aelita..**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sissi arrived at the garden shed and looked around to make sure no one had followed her. Opening the door, she spoke,"Alone at last Ulrich, just the two of us." Then she pushed the door open fully.

Only for Herve to rush out and knock them both over. When Herve leaned in for a kiss after announcing his love, Odd took a photo. Odd took out the photo and handed it to Ulrich with a small smirk. "We're gonna give Tamiya and Milly a real scoop. Guess who's gonna make the front page of the next school paper." Ulrich commented as he grinned.

As Sissi stormed off with Herve following her, Yumi spoke,"That's really such a shame. We've just seen the beginning and the end of a beautiful romance." The group laughed.

And when Odd saw the looks that Yumi and Ulrich were giving each other, well. She didn't have to mention the tight feeling in her chest. Maybe she should find Emmanuel.

* * *

 **Current Voting Results:**

 **Parings?**

 **A) Ulrich/Yumi, Jeremie/Aelita, William/Odd - 3**

 **B) Ulrich/Yumi, Jeremie/Aelita, Emmanuel/Odd, William/Odd's Sister - 1**

 **C) William/Yumi, Jeremie/Aelita, Ulrich/Odd - 18**

 **D) Ulrich/Yumi, Jeremie/Aelita, OC/Odd, William/OC - 0**

 **E) Ulrich/Yumi, Jeremie/Aelita, Other/Odd, William/Other - 0**

* * *

 **William turns bad?**

 **Yes - 0**

 **No - 1**


	7. The Book

_**Chapter Seven: The Book**_

Key for this Chapter **ONLY** :

Entry Label

 _Emphasis_

* * *

 **I wrote this because I felt really bad that my last chapter was so short, so hears a little extra. Thank you Moon-9215 for this idea.**

 **Updates: Every OTHER Thursday**

* * *

Entry 22

I have a new roommate. I don't know who it is yet. Some guy with a weird name, Odd. That and the fact he's from Italy are all I really know. He's going to be here tomorrow. I've spent the last 3 years preventing a roommate. But, I guess it was bound to happen sometime. I just hope he's not as weird as his name. Anyway, Sissi has been extremely annoying again…

Entry 23

A girl. My roommate. Is. A. _GIRL_! Apparently there was some mix up in the forms. I'm stuck with her and her dog until they get her a room. Yeah, she brought a damn  DOG! It tore up the room! I can't believe she did that! I can't believe the school messed up this badly! It's horrible. And she wouldn't leave me alone! She even had the nerve to tell me I would be happy to have her here by the end of the day! But away from this annoying topic. Jeremie Belpois was electrocuted today. It was really weird too. But it got Odd away from me. Then Belpois told me something about a supercomputer…

Entry 23

This is weird. This is the second time I wrote this entry. Belpois showed me this thing called a supercomputer. It had an entire virtual world on it. We were going to use Kiwi, Odd's dog, as a guinea pig. But Odd got in the way. She was sent to the virtual world as a purple cat thing. Then I got to go in. I was a samurai, much better than what Odd was. Sissi was there too, but she refused to go in. And there were these weird potato shaped things with three legs that shot at us and sent us back to the real world in what Jeremie called "devirtualization". Then, this evil computer program called XANA attacked Sissi. So Yumi, a girl I met in the Pencak Silat class Jim was hosting, Odd, and I had to go onto the virtual world, Lyoko, and defeat XANA with the help of an AI girl called Aelita, though Jeremie called her Maya at first. Then Jeremie managed to send us to the _past_! He didn't remember at first, but soon enough we had everything settled. I guess Odd was right. I'm glad I had her. Anyway…

Entry 25

Odd has her own room now. It's across from Sissi's room. Poor Odd, having to deal with Sissi being that close. I actually kind of miss her. She was pretty cool to have around. She had the best CD collection I have ever seen. She had an entire suitcase filled with CD's. Old classics and new hits. She even had the new Subdigitals CD! I was amazed that she had the Latino Workout Mix. Not many people have it. She even let me borrow it! Anyway, XANA hasn't popped up yet….

Entry 29

Another encounter with XANA. This time it possessed Milly's teddy bear after she got upset when I told her I wouldn't go to the dance with her. This time around, I said yes….

Entry 30

Odd is dating Emmanuel Maillard. He's a kid in Yumi's grade. He's pretty cool. I guess I can see them together. They're both really into art and music. They make a good couple. But, I can't help but feel kind of annoyed she's with him. I can't figure out why though. Maybe he's just not good enough for,Odd. She's such a kind, caring, and energetic soul. I don't think anyone at school is really good for her. Except maybe me, or Jeremie. Then again, Odd might just drive Jeremie crazy….

Entry 32

Odd was given the approval to start a band. Surprisingly she didn't allow Emmanuel to join. Don't know why I'm actually happy about it….

Entry 34

I got to get away from my math tutor. By getting detention all break. After XANA tried to poison Jeremie, Jim, and Sissi. And Me….

Entry 38

Odd had an allergic reaction. It was the most terrifying thing I had ever seen. I thought I was going to lose her. All thanks to fucking XANA….

Entry 40

Odd had to go to the doctors today. I went with her. We had to restock her epipens. She hasn't had to use them yet. At least, not this time. But now we're giving them to Emanuel, Jeremie, and Yumi. Yolanda already has some….

Entry 44

Sissi got my journal. She forced me to be her boyfriend for a while. I had to ignore my friends and defend Sissi against Odd. _Against Odd!_ It was horrible. Yumi found my journal though. We were trapped on a bus, Odd told me what wires to cut. Then I found out the last wire I was about to cut, was meant to blow up the buses engines….

Entry 48

XANA nearly released a deadly toxin. Kiwi was almost caught. And Sissi is more of a bitch than I thought….


	8. Satellite

_**Chapter 8: Satellite**_

Key: **Thoughts**

 **Odd's Visions**

Someone on the Phone

 _Jeremie on headpiece to Lyoko or scanner room_

 _Someone on Lyoko_

:Text Message:

* * *

 **AN: Hi people! Hope you're all doing well, I got sick..but I made sure to finish this chapter. I made it so Odd's mom was in the military. People always think Odd's dad was in the military, so I thought "Why not Odd's mom?" and the result is Military Mom.**

 **Next Update: 17 March**

* * *

Odd was bored. Ulrich could tell. A bored Odd, was never a good Odd. Ulrich slowly shifted away from his female friend. Odd was looking out the windows as Mrs. Hertz spoke. As soon a Odd looked to her paper, Ulrich was doomed.

Odd was bored. She tried to pay attention, she really did. But why should she care about neutrons? **Not like imma be a scientist or anything.** Odd thought with a huff. As Herve raised his hand, Odd startled when the phones suddenly went off. Odd frowned as she watched Ulrich answer his phone, her's was turned off in her bag. "Hello?" Ulrich frowned.

He pulled the phone away and looked at her with a frown,"No answer?" she asked softly.

Ulrich shook his head. "Sissi! You the principal's daughter should know the rule dealing with cell phones. Now why don't you remind us what that rule is?" Mrs. Hertz asked as she walked up to Sissi.

As though reading from a book, Sissi recited the rule,"All mobile phones have got to be turned off before entering the classroom under penalty of having them confiscated."

"Hand it over!" Mrs. Hertz insisted as she held out her hand to Sissi,"And that goes for everyone!"

Jeremie glanced back at the Ulrich and Odd. This wasn't good. As the students complained, Mrs. Hertz stomped her foot,"Quiet down, put all your cell phones on my desk right now."

Odd grabbed her bag and followed Ulrich,"After you put your phone down, wait up for a second. I'm gonna see if I can keep my phone since it's been off. At least Yumi and I'll have phones." Odd said softly.

Ulrich nodded and put down his phone next the Jeremie's then stopped as Odd spoke to Mrs. Hertz. "Um, Mrs. Hertz?"

"What is it Odd?" Mrs. Hertz asked as she turned to her student.

"I've had my phone off and in my bag all period. I got into an argument with my sister and wanted time to cool down before I had to deal with her. Do I still have to give up my phone?"

Mrs. Hertz frowned and held out her hand,"Let me see it just to make sure."

Odd placed her bag on the desk she was near and pulled out a few books before pulling her cell phone out from the bottom and handing it to Mrs. Hertz. After a few moments Mrs. Hertz nodded and handed it back,"Thank you Odd for following school rules."

Odd nodded and the group of three left the room quickly. "At least Yumi and I have phones." Odd said just as Yumi ran up.

"We had this weird problem this morning, like, everyone's cell phones started ringing and-" Yumi was interrupted as Odd spoke.

"The teacher confiscated them. Us too, I'm apparently the only one left with a phone because I got into a fight with my sister." Odd said frowning.

"Crazy huh, all those calls and no one at the other end. I think I'll contact Aelita. This could be XANA's doing." with that, Jeremie rushed off.

"We've gotta do something. If Jeremie's right and we can't stay in contact, we're in a real jam." Ulrich said with a frown.

"Hey you three."

Odd, Yumi and Ulrich looked over to see Sissi walking up to them. "I'm organizing a meeting," she explained,"they've got to give us our mobile's back. Well are you with us?"

Just as Odd was about to blurt out "Hell no!", Yumi spoke up. "You bet we are."

Sissi looked just as shocked as Odd felt and Ulrich looked. "No kidding, well if you really mean it, we'll see you in the auditorium right after lunch." Sissi said before she turned and walked away.

Ulrich looked up to Yumi,"You were right. We gotta see what's up."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You're gonna take back the cell phones? That's called stealing you know that?" Yumi objected.

"No it's not. Taking back what belongs to you in the first place is not what I would call stealing." Odd objected.

"We have no choice Yumi." Ulrich agreed with Odd.

Noticing the teachers distracted by the soup, Odd spoke softly,"Okay Ulrich, let's go." and the two rushed out.

They made it to the faculty building in no time at all. Ulrich nodded to Odd and took position by the main door while Odd slipping into the teachers faculty room. "The cost is clear." Ulrich assured.

"Here we go.." Odd muttered as she found Mrs. Hertz locker.

It was a bit harder than a normal lock, but after a small struggle Odd finally managed to open it. She quickly began sorting thru phones only to freeze at Ulrich's greeting. Odd quickly closed the locker and turned. She quickly curled under one of the tables and prayed that she wouldn't be found. Mr. Leburn entered the room and stood at the table right in front of Odd. Then he dropped his pencil. **Shit!** Odd cursed in her head as she closed her eyes and hoped he somehow wouldn't catch her. Odd waited a few seconds then opened her eyes when he shifted. After a few seconds, Mr. Leburn finally left and Odd rushed to grab the phones. She found Ulrich's, then Jeremie's. She locked Hertz's locker up, then looked quickly for the other locker belonging to Yumi's teacher. Finding it, she unlocked it and quickly found Yumi's phone. With a shrug, she grabbed Emmanuel's as well. She shoved the phones into her pockets and ran out,"Let's go." she called to Ulrich.

The two then rushed off to Jeremie's room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mission accomplished!" Odd said happily as she threw her friends phones on the bed.

"Let's hope that nobody finds out." Yumi commented, frowning at the smaller and younger girl.

"I'd rather hope they were worried over nothing." Odd insisted as she handed Yumi her phone and picked up Emmanuel's.

"For now, the scan hasn't found an activated tower." Jeremie commented.

" _I haven't seen anything either. False alarm."_ Aelita agreed.

Suddenly Jeremie jumped out of his seat. "XANA!"

But Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich already knew. XANA's symbol was on Yumi's phone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why would XANA be interested in mobile phones, huh?" Ulrich asked as the group of four walked across the school yard.

"That's what I'm hoping to find out by checking the school's antenna." Jeremie replied.

"I'm off to the meeting, I promised Sissi." Yumi said suddenly as she ran off.

Odd gave a brief confused glance to Ulrich before turning back to look ahead. **What's next, flying pigs?** Odd thought absently. "Odd!"

Odd turned to see Emmanuel. "Hey! Where've you been?" Odd asked, smiling at her boyfriend.

"I woulod've called, but my phone went off in class and it was confiscated." Emmanuel said frowning.

"Oh!" Odd suddenly pulled out his phone,"Here you go!"

Emmanuel frowned, but took his phone. "How did you get it?"

Odd just shrugged. She then leaned up and gave Emmanuel a quick kiss. "I have to go now. Text me later!"

Odd then turned back to her friends and the three rushed up the stairs to the roof, only to freeze when they realized Jim was there. Jim turned to them,"Hey, who let you guys up here? Trying to stop me from disconnecting the antenna?"

Ulrich spoke first,"Us? No we were just passing by."

Before Jim could reply, his body began to seize as electricity surged thru him. "Careful!" Jeremie cried out.

Odd gasped as Jim began to fall. Her and Ulrich surged forward and just managed to grab him. With Jeremie's help, they managed to pull the teacher up. Supporting half of his weight, Odd walked along with Ulrich. "We'll take him to the infirmary."

"Okay," Jeremie replied to Ulrich,"I'll try to find out what XANA's done to the antenna."

Getting Jim to the infirmary was no easy task, neither was lying him down. "Hey Jim, can you hear me?" Ulrich asked as the two friends stood at the end of Jim's bed.

"Smells like roast chicken huh?" Odd couldn't help but give her two cents.

"Jim, hey Jim? Yohoo!"

"Odd, Ulrich, what are you doing in here? Jim!" Yolanda entered the room and gasped at the sight of Jim on the bed,"What happened to him?"

"Oh you know how Jim is, he's a regular live wire so-oh I mean.." Odd then began to explain,"We were passing by the stairs to the roof when we heard a yell. So we rushed up stairs in time to see Jim electrocuted. Then he almost fell off the roof! But Ulrich and I managed to catch him."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Odd frowned. "You see these waves? XANA's using the school antenna unit to try to plug into the main television dish."

"That's why all the phones rang?"

"Right. It jams the frequencies. If XANA manages to take control of the dish, he'll have direct access to the satellites that are now orbiting the Earth." Jeremie explained.

"And?" Yumi questioned, just as confused as the others.

"And he'll be able to guide a military satellite."

Odd paled. **XANA couldn't be...could he?** "...what reason?" Yumi asked, snapping Odd back into the conversation.

"I wish I knew." Jeremie commented.

Odd then chose to interrupt. "The military satellite's are mainly used for spying during peacetime. But they have other programs in them that can be manipulated into doing horrible things, especially with XANA amplifying it." at her friends bewildered looks, Odd snorted,"Don't look so shocked. My mom's in the military, remember?"

Ulrich recovered quickly( **Honestly Ulrich, I remember telling you this!** ) and spoke,"Jeremie and Odd are right, this is serious. Anything could happen."

"You better believe it Ulrich, the scan has detected a tower!"

Just as Jeremie finished speaking, Aelita appeared," _Jeremie! XANA has activated a tower on the polar region!"_

"We're on our way." Jeremie assured.

" _Better hurry."_

Jeremie turned to the other's,"Let's go thru the tunnel in the park."

As they left, Kiwi barked so Odd turned to him,"Kiwi. You stay here."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Odd felt kind of bad for leaving Yumi with Sissi. But she quickly shook that thought away as Ulrich opened up the sewer. First Ulrich and Jeremie went down, then Odd sat on the edge, ready to climb down and close the lid, only to hear panting from behind her. She turned and was slightly surprised to see Kiwi sitting behind her. "Kiwi? What are you doing here?"

"Incredible," Jeremie spoke from below her on the ladder,"for a dog, he's stubborn as a mule."

Odd sighed. "Well know that you're here. C'mon." Odd held open her arms and cradled Kiwi to her chest when he jumped.

She put Kiwi down and jumped onto her board. They made it to the factory quickly and off to the scanners they went. " _Aelita's on her way to the polar region."_ Jeremie told the two.

Odd stepped into the scanner and turned. " _Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Odd. Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualization."_

Landing had always been easy on Lyoko. So the first thing the Ulrich and Odd did after landing was look for the pink haired computer program. "Odd! Ulrich!"

Ulrich and Odd looked to the side to see Aelita. "There she is!" Ulrich commented.

" _Good news! XANA's still not in control of the TV dish. That gives us a little more time. I'll try to find out which satellite XANA might wanna get his hands on, but it won't be easy."_

"Try satellite's that are armed with lasers. My mom told me once that those are the ones most likely to reach the Earth. She said the other's were weak in comparison." Odd suggested, trying to remember more of what her mom told her.

"Odd, should your mom be telling you all that?" Ulrich asked, glancing at her in curiosity as they ran.

Odd shrugged. "Probably not."

After a while more of running Odd asked,"Where could that tower be?"

" _One thing at a time Odd. First of all, you were right Odd. XANA may be trying to take control of a satellite with a highly accurate and destructive laser beam. If he does, he can destroy whatever he wants."_

"The factory's safe, XANA wouldn't fire at himself." Odd commented.

" _Right. That'll give us time to take care of things on Lyoko."_

"Sounds good,"Ulrich said and Odd sensed a "but","but if XANA decides to destroy the school…."

" _Remember, Yumi's there so that's for sure what he's going to do. We have to warn her, but without a mobile…"_ Jeremie suddenly trailed off.

Odd frowned,"Einstein?" she called.

" _Odd, I'm borrowing your dog."_

Odd only glanced to Ulrich in confusion. "Umm...o..k?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Odd wanted to bang her head in. **Damn wasps..** She thought with a huff. **Couldn't XANA give us a break once in awhile?** Odd expertly ignored the comment about the wasps poison. She knew all about these things. Jeremie, Ulrich, and Yumi may think she never paid attention to anything but art and music, but she did pay attention to some things. She knew how to use a computer just as well as Jeremie due to her interest in graphic design and video games. Along with that she kept very, very, detailed reports on each of XANA's monsters and each of her friends. Her mom always told her "Better to understand the enemy, than underestimate the danger." And Odd would live by that saying for the rest of her life. So she got into ready position, aiming at the nearest wasp. After a few moments of silence, Odd spoke. "What are they waiting for?"

 _"They must just wanna hold you there until XANA's able to control the satellite. You've gotta get pass them."_

That was all Odd needed, because she then called out,"Lazer arrow!"

Unfortunately the wasp doged. After Aelita was nearly poisoned, Odd already knew what they had to do. "One of us is going to have to be a sacrifice, am I right Einstein?" Odd asked, her mind whirring with the different tactics she could use.

 _"Afraid so Odd."_

Odd sighed, then spoke,"Listen, I'll attract their attention so you guys can get thru. Here I go." Odd then rushed off, ignoring Ulrich's call for her.

"Take that!" She called as she shot at the wasps.

 **Ulrich had better get Aelita to the fucking tower or XANA's gonna be the least of his worries.** Odd thought. "Take that! Ow!" she cried out as she hopped on one leg while still trying to run.

 _"Odd, between the poison and the arrows you've already lost 70 life points."_

"You said no choice! There you horrible beast!" she yelled out, shooting down a wasp.

Then she cried out as she was hit twice and slid near the edge. " _You've only got 20 life points left Odd, I'm sorry."_

Odd ignored him as she got up. But she knew one thing, XANA had the satellites. So she ran again. As she ran, she got hit once again by the wasp. Turning, Odd took aim. " _You only have 10 life points left."_

When Odd missed, she bowed her head,"Ulrich, it's game over for me."

Odd was then divirtualized. Stumbling out of the scanner, Odd rushed to the elevator. She stumbled in and pressed the button. For a moment she leaned against the wall and caught her breath. As soon as the doors opened, Jeremie spoke,"Yumi's in danger. The laser's aimed right at her!"

"Which laser is it?" Odd asked.

"U466."

"Shit! My mom told me that one is the first one that became operational! It's the most accurate one they have!" Odd pushed the button, hard.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Making it to the school in so little time was no easy task. Odd was pretty sure only Ulrich could run as fast as she had on a daily basis. "Yumi!" Odd called, seeing her friend by the gates,"To the factory! Hurry! It's you the satellites after!"

Ignoring Mr. Delmas confused look, Odd ran to meet with Yumi and picked up Kiwi, holding him close as they ran. And even though they were running, Odd had a bad feeling. When the area seemed to grow brighter, Odd knew. XANA had fired the laser. "Yumi! Jump!" Odd yelled as she jumped to one side.

Only seconds later, a crater was where they stood. "C'mon,"Odd said taking Yumi's hand once they met up again,"the factory is the only safe place."

Odd and Yumi ran as fast as they could go, another explosion shook the ground right behind them. Hiding by some trees, Odd spoke,"To the boiler room, ready?"

"It's now or never, let's go!" was Yumi's reply.

The two girls took off, heading to the boiler room. Until Yumi split off and ran the other way. Odd stopped in horror and screamed out,"YUMI!" and when Yumi tripped, Odd reached out even if it would do no good and screamed out again,"NOOO!"

Then, the laser stopped.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Odd pressed the paper and tape gently onto the glass door. The other door opened and Sissi stepped out,"Invitations to a party?" she asked.

"Uh, not really." Odd said with a shrug before she rushed to the others.

When Sissi finished reading and called them teachers pets, Odd could only grin. "I'd like to see someone try to confiscate my mobile." Sissi said walking away, Herve following her like a lost puppy.

Odd gave an evil grin. **Sissi is sooo getting a call in class today.**


	9. Just in Time

_**Chapter 9: Just in Time**_

Key:

 **Thoughts**

 **Odd's Visions**

Someone on the Phone

 _Jeremie on headpiece to Lyoko or scanner room_

 _Someone on Lyoko_

:Text Message:

* * *

 **The next extra chapter will be up tomorrow morning. It's later and I'm tired. So, night and enjoy! Also, I see Odd as a Catholic because of where and how I believed she grew up. So, I apologize if anyone is even slightly weirded by the prayers in this chapter.**

 **Next Update: Tomorrow(3/25 Western, Same day eastern**

* * *

Odd watched in amusement as Ulrich and Yumi practiced. It had always amused her to see them practice. It was amusing to see them dance around each other normally, then be so close when practicing. Odd turned to Kiwi. "Go on Kiwi!" she said throwing a stick,"Fetch the stick!"

Kiwi easily ran after it. "Anyone seen Jeremie this morning?" Yumi asked after dodging one of Ulrich's attacks.

"I think he spent another night in the lab. He was working on something really important." Odd commented, frowning in thought.

Then she grinned and at the same time as Ulrich and Yumi before the 3 chorused,"Aelita!"

Ulrich leaned back. Then Yumi kicked him down,"Hey, I thought it was time out." Ulrich objected.

"Oh, guess I forgot." Yumi smiled innocently.

"Hey guys! Guess what I did last night!" Jeremie shouted running up.

"Hmm, let's see now. It has something to do with materializing Aelita." Odd said smirking.

Jeremie actually looked surprised,"That's right. Say, how did you guess Odd? Well guys, I finally did it. I decided to tackle the problem in a different way. You wouldn't believe it but-"

"Well? Tell us already! Did you do it or not?" Ulrich interrupted the young genius.

"I sure did."

Odd stared in shock at her fellow blonde. Jeremie reached into his pocket and pulled out a...vial? Odd stepped closer. **Not empty..it has..pink hair?** "You materialised a test tube?" Ulrich asked.

"No air-head. Look inside will you?"

"A hair? Is it..Aelita's?" Odd asked.

"Yup! That's right Odd!"

"What? A real hair?!" Ulrich sounded just as surprised as Odd felt.

"But..how did you do it?" Yumi asked.

Jeremie grinned.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Odd wasn't the smartest person. She knew that. She could recite several scientific solutions, could give the exact ratio to get the perfect shade of mandarin orange, she could even design a full scale model of the school on her laptop. But Jeremie's entire explanation flew straight over her head. After the full explanation, Odd looked to Ulrich and Yumi. They looked just as confused as she did. "...Simple enough right? Do you understand?" Jeremie asked.

"No." Odd easily replied.

"No it's not simple enough or no you don't follow?" Jeremie asked looking at her with a frown.

"No means that we take your word for it!" Odd insisted with a grin as Yumi and Ulrich nodded along.

"Not a problem, it'll become clear when Aelita's here in flesh and blood. Better get ready Aelita."

" _Ok Jeremie."_

"Huh, you're gonna materialize her now?" Ulrich asked in shock.

"What'd ya think? I'm not gonna wait until next year!" Jeremie replied snarkily,"Hair was just a test before we do the whole thing."

Yumi stepped forward,"Listen, making a hair appear is one thing, but materializing a Aelita is not the same."

"Look, you wanna spend your whole life fighting XANA? Once Aelita's materialised we can unplug XANA once and for all and lead normal lives."

Odd frowned and stepped forward. "Jeremie, we want Aelita out and XANA defeated just as much as you. But what if you make a mistake? Hair only holds a small portion of DNA that the body holds. We're not asking you to never bring Aelita out, we're just asking for you to wait a day, maybe two, to make sure that you have everything right. Just to make sure that there are no mistakes."

Jeremie frowned, then sighed. "You just don't understand Odd. I say it's worth a try." And Jeremie pressed the button.

When the exclamation point came up, Odd knew something was wrong. "How can that be? I planned everything so perfectly."

"You're almost there Jeremie. In a few days you'll be all set. You'll see." Ulrich conforted the blonde boy.

As Jeremie smiled, Odd frowned. **Something is really, really wrong.** Glancing at her watch, Odd gasped. "Eh, c'mon you guys! If we don't materialise in the classroom in a couple of minutes, we're not gonna last a few days."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Y'know, I'd of sworn that it would work this time." Jeremie said eating his food.

"But if the computer gene code of the hair gives you enough information for the parameters of materialization, then what's the problem?" Yumi asked.

"I wish I knew. I'm doing something wrong. The only way to find out is to start over." Jeremie repled.

"No don't do that! You're only a hair's breath away!" Odd insisted with a giggle.

"Can you ever be serious Odd?" Yumi asked.

Odd grinned. "By the way Odd," Ulrich said,"speaking of hair, your dog sheds an awful lot. Most of it seems to appear on my bed."

"What's the big deal about two or three hairs?" Odd asked, focusing on her food.

"Two or three!? With all the hair he sheds I can knit you another Kiwi!"

"Hello, did you say dog?" Sissi asked walking up to the table,"I really adore dogs, can I sit down?"

"No." Ulrich said.

Sissi leaned forward,"You know, I'm so crazy about dogs that I'm ready to keep my mouth shut about the dog Odd hides in her room, that is if you promise to be nicer to me of course."

"Listen Sissi, I'm warning you. If you say anything about Kiwi I'll-" Yumi's glass shattered into pieces in her hand.

The table and Sissi's group looked on in shock. Sissi's eye twitched, then she walked away. Odd immediately got up and grabbed her emergency kit. She rushed to Yumi and gently took her hand. There was only a few small, shallow cuts. "You okay Yumi?" Jeremie asked as Ulrich worriedly watched Odd look over Yumi's hand.

Odd opened the metal tin that was her emergency kit. She pulled out a small alcohol pack and opened it. She rubbed it gently over Yumi's hand then tossed it to the side and pulled out a small bandage that she handed to Ulrich. "Put this on it. You'll be fine. They're only a few shallow cuts."

Odd closed her kit with a snap. "It's incredible, I barely squeezed the glass. They're pretty fragile I guess." Yumi commented as Ulrich placed the bandage over Yumi's cuts.

Odd tuned out Ulrich and Yumi's conversation as gently swept up the glass with her napkin and empty plate. **Yumi couldn't have done this, the glass is pretty strong.** Odd glanced up to see Ulrich and Yumi holding hands. Odd shared a secret smile with Jeremie. **Those two need to get together already.** Odd rolled her eyes and turned away to throw the remains of the cup away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Odd relaxed on Jeremie's bed as he typed away in his computer. "Oh no!"

Odd looked over to Jeremie,"Einstein? Something wrong?"

"Call Ulrich. Tell him and Yumi to get here now."

Odd pulled out her phone and hit her speed dial for Ulrich. When Ulrich answered, Odd didn't give him a chance to speak,"You and Yumi come to Jeremie's."

"What?"

"I don't know, Einstein freaking. Get here. Now."

"On our way."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh, I don't believe it! This is a disaster!"

"What is?" Ulrich asked Jeremie.

"I was trying to figure out why the materialization didn't work and I realized that Aelita's program was all full of bugs." Jeremie began to show the program,"When I materialized the hair, I-I hit a button I shouldn't have. And so I-I damaged the annex programming."

"Anex?" Yumi questioned,"That doesn't sound so bad."

"That's what you think. The part of the program linking Aelita to the towers is screwed up. If Aelita enters the Lyoko code, she'll be completely reformatted." Jeremie explained as Aelita popped up on the screen.

"Meaning?" Ulrich asked, worried.

Odd answered him,"Meaning….Aelita will be gone forever."

" _You know Jeremie, a program can be debugged. We can do it together."_

"What if XANA attacks before we're done?" Jeremie asked.

"That means you're gonna have to work fast Jeremie." Odd said, hand on her hip.

"Ok. Make up a story to tell the teachers. I'm not leaving this computer until I've solved the problem."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You think they could do it?" Odd asked Ulrich as they walked down the hall.

"What do you think? We've got two geniuses at work." Ulrich said with a small smile.

Just then the two heard barking. "Hey Odd, if you don't get Kiwi to calm down, they're gonna find him." Ulrich said.

Odd nodded and rushed into Ulrich's room where Kiwi was for the day. She opened the door to Ulrich's room and looked down at her barking dog. "Hey, quiet Kiwi. You heard me, quiet down." Odd knelt down and tried to calm down her dog.

Ulrich stepped in behind her. "What's wrong, did you hear something?" Odd asked softly.

Suddenly Ulrich was above her, covering her and Kiwi. Odd heard breaking glass. "Ulrich!?"

Ulrich sat up and looked towards the window. "Woah."

"Ulrich,"Odd asked,"what on Earth happened?"

Ulrich shook his head,"I don't know. Are you okay?"

Odd gave a frown and nodded. "I think we should get Jim. You get him and I'll take Kiwi back to my room."

Ulrich nodded. Both stood, Odd with Kiwi in her arms, and they left. Odd walked in the direction of her room in a slight daze. It had felt strangely pleasing to have Ulrich protect her. A light blush covered her cheeks. Odd shook her head. **Bad thoughts Odd. Bad thoughts.** Arriving to her room, Odd opened the door and put Kiwi down. "Now stay here and stay quiet Kiwi." Odd ordered her dog before closing the door and rushing back to Ulrich's room in time to hear Jim speak.

"Well, maybe it was a ball that did and it. And you of course didn't see anything."

"Ulrich? Is everything al-oh. Jim. Is something wrong? Ulrich was suppose to meet me downstairs after we grabbed our books." Odd said, stepping into the room.

"Hmm, alright. We'll get you a new window as soon as we can. And Ulrich? Clean up your bed. There's hair all over it!" And Jim left.

Odd only gave Ulrich a sheepish grin. "I got you out of trouble didn't I?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What happened?" Was the first thing Yumi said when she saw them

"Everythings fine. Jim didn't spot Kiwi. But it was close, Kiwi will have to stay in Odd's room only for a while." Ulrich replied, running up to Yumi.

Odd walked up behind them. "Poor Kiwi. Confined to a single room!"

"Just be glad I even let him into my room in the first place." Ulrich grumbled.

Odd, being the mature young lady she was, stuck her tongue out at Ulrich. "Real mature Odd." Ulrich said, rolling his eyes.

Odd grinned,"Welp, I gotta get going guys, I have, ugh, Latin."

Ulrich snorted as Yumi spoke,"You know 7 different languages, why do you hate Latin so much?"

Odd shrugged,"Honestly, I don't know. I mean Latin is the root of basically every language, especially Italian and yet I have so much trouble with it. It's as though Italian is related to Latin, but Latin is not related to Italian."

Ulrich and Yumi gave Odd a strange looked before shrugged and giving their goodbyes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Odd was worried. She didn't exactly know why, but it felt like something was wrong. **I hate it when I feel this way. Something always goes wrong.** But nothing did. Odd spent all of Latin chewing on her pencil, worried about what was waiting for her. "Miss Della Robbia?"

Odd looked up to her Latin teacher. "Um..yes ma'am?"

"Have you been paying attention at all?"

"Uh..."

"That's what I thought. Pay. Attention."

Odd sighed. **I hate Latin.**

But, the class passed in a blur. So did math. And finally the group was on break. It was then that Odd overheard Sissi talking about something..."I always knew Sissi's head was full of plaster."

As Ulrich and Yumi laughed, Jeremie spoke up. "Well, I'm heading to the lab. With that dog barking and the school falling apart, I can't work in my room. See ya. Jeremie said with a wave.

Odd gave an absent wave as Yumi left. Something was wrong.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Odd flipped thru her fashion magazine absently. It was the newest addition of Italian Fashion. She had separated from Ulrich earlier and currently had her earphones in. She really was worried. Something was wrong. She flipped thru her magazine for a while before throwing it to the side. It was then that she noticed her phone had several missed calls and texts from Ulrich, Jeremie and Yumi. Before Odd could call Ulrich, Ulrich called her. "Hello?"

"About time! Odd where are you?"

"In my room, why? What's wrong?"

"Get out now, Mr. Delmas gave an announcement about structure failure. Jeremie found out it's XANA. I'm on my way to the factory. Yumi's coming for up and get here."

"Okay, be there soon."

Odd jumped off of her bed and picked up Kiwi. "Let's go Kiwi." She rushed out of her room towards the stairs when she heard voices. Slowing down, she realized she heard Milly and Tamiya's voices. "Oh no, what are the doing here still?" Odd muttered to herself.

Odd rushed to the door of the youngers girls room and opened it. Milly and Tamiya sat up in surprise, both taking out their earphones "Didn't you too hear the principal? We have to get out now. The whole building may collapse."

Both girls looked frightened. "Odd, this isn't funny!" Milly insisted.

"I'm not joking! We have to hurry!"

The three had just made it to the stairs when Kiwi started barking and the building began to shake. "Get down!" Odd yelled out as she pulled Milly and Tamiya down, covering them with her own body.

When the shaking stopped, Odd looked behind her to where the stairs were. Emphasis on the were, as a large gaping hole was now behind her. "C'mon, about face.." Odd said, gently pushing the younger girls back the way they had come.

Only to yank them back when she realized the other side was only a gaping hole as well. **We're trapped.**

Odd pulled out her phone and dialed Ulrich. "Yes Odd?"

"I'm trapped."

"Huh?"

"I'm stuck, with Milly and Tamiya too. The firefighters will be here any minute, so I can't meet with you now."

"Do you want me to wait?"

"No, don't wait. Go to Lyoko."

Just then Kiwi began to bark and Odd picked him up. Odd rushed to cover Tamiya and Milly, dropping her phone in the process. But Odd just held the two younger girls and her dog tightly. Praying they would be kept safe. She began to murmur a prayer in her native language. "Padre , il Dio onnipotente . Ti prego nel chiedere la protezione per le due ragazze sotto la mia cura . Si prega di far loro essere risparmiati da ogni tormant questo giorno può portare . Queste cose non si siano danneggiati , ma a piedi libero come voi, il Signore degli eserciti , ha deciso . Ti prego mio Signore per proteggere gli innocenti e li risparmierà da questo male . Amen.*" It was then that Odd noticed the decline of the floor they were on could allow them to drop onto the floor below,"Grazie Padre , onnipotente Signore del Cielo e della Terra.** Okay, we have to jump. We can't stay here, we have to cross over to the other side."

"Are you out of your mind Odd!? It's at least a 10 meter(about 32 ft.) drop!" Tamiya objected.

"Trust me okay? I can't tell you how yet, but we're gonna make it. In the meantime, we've got to get across where we'll be safe." Odd prepared herself, then let herself slide down and landed slightly roughly.

Putting down Kiwi, Odd turned to the girls. "No problem. Your turn now!"

Odd waited a few moments before finally, Tamiya slid down. She gave a small scream before landing in odd's arms. "Okay?" she asked Tamiya. At Tamiya's nod, Odd turned to Milly,"Your turn Milly! C'mon!"

"No! I'll never make it!"

"Yes you will Milly! I'll count with you. On tre! Uno. Due. Tre!"

Milly finally slid down and Odd rushed to grab onto her before she could fall any further. "Are you both alright?" Odd asked and received nods in return,"Now let's get out of here."

Odd quickly led the way to where she hoped they could get out. **Padre , per favore fatemelo ottenere queste ragazze per la sicurezza.***** "No, I don't believe it." the doors were completely blocked by rubble.

The three screamed as the building began to truly shake. Odd pulled down both girls and covered them with her body, wincing as small pieces of rubble fell onto her back."Per favore." Odd begged,"Per favore. Signore per favore. Non mi permetta di fallire. Per favore, per favore, per favore. Non posso non queste ragazze. Non posso lasciarli morire a causa di qualcosa che i miei amici e ho causato. Signore , ti prego, non lasciate a finire in questo modo. Per favore.****" and as the rubble continued to fall, Odd began to pray a small prayer she had learned as a child in Catholic school,"O Santo Angelo, addetto della mia misera anima e del mio afflitto la vita, non abbandonarmi, un peccatore, non partono da me per la mia incostanza. Dare non c'è posto per il demone del male di sottomettere me con l'oppressione di questo corpo mortale; ma mi prendere per mano mia misera e tesa, e guidami per la via della salvezza. Sì, santa Angelo di Dio, custode e protettore della mia anima e il corpo sfortunato, perdonami tutte le cose che con le quali io ti, tutti i giorni della mia vita ho turbato, e se ho peccato in qualcosa questo giorno. Mi rifugio in questo presente di notte, e mi impediscono di ogni affronto del nemico, per non rabbia Dio con alcun peccato; e interceda presso il Signore in mio favore, che Egli mi potrebbe rafforzarsi nel timore di Lui, e mi fanno un servitore degno della sua bontà. Amen.*****" and just as she said the last amen, the world froze.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Odd looked down into her hands, where her old rosary lay. Aelita was gone. She couldn't believe it. Ulrich was trying to console Jeremie, but Odd didn't know if it would work. But when Yumi gave them that small bit of hope, it was enough. Yumi was the one to place the hair into the scanner. Odd cheered along with the others, silently pretending she didn't notice Jeremie's tears. When Jeremie made a joke, Odd laughed along. And if later, Jeremie found a single pink rose with a note on it later, neither said a word.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jeremie,

This is all written by Aelita, after I told her what happened.

-Odd

Jeremie,

None of what happened was your fault. You were my first friend. I could never blame you...

* * *

So far, option C is in the lead at **25 votes.** Option A is second at **7 votes.** Option B is third at **2 votes.** And options D and E are tied for fourth at **0 votes.** Also, William turning bad is **No at 1 vote** so far.

* * *

* = Father, the almighty God. I pray to you in asking for protection for the two girls under my care. Please let them be spared from any tormant this day may bring. Let them not be harmed, but walk free as you, the Lord almighty, has decided. I pray to you my Lord to protect the innocent and spare them from this evil. Amen. = From my family

** = Thank you Father, the almighty Lord of Heaven and Earth. = Random

*** = Father, please let me get these girls to safety. = Random

**** = Please, please. Lord please. Don't let me fail. Please please please. i can't fail these girls. I can't let them die because of something my friends and I caused. Lord, please don't let it end this way. Please. = Random

***** = O Holy Angel, attendant of my wretched soul and of mine afflicted life, forsake me not, a sinner, neither depart from me for mine inconstancy. Give no place to the evil demon to subdue me with the oppression of this mortal body; but take me by my wretched and outstretched hand, and lead me in the way of salvation. Yea, O holy Angel of God, the guardian and protector of my hapless soul and body, forgive me all things whatsoever wherewith I have troubled thee, all the days of my life, and if I have sinned in anything this day. Shelter me in this present night, and keep me from every affront of the enemy, lest I anger God by any sin; and intercede with the Lord in my behalf, that He might strengthen me in the fear of Him, and make me a worthy servant of His goodness. Amen. = Online


	10. Odd

Odd had always been a slightly spiritual girl. She believed in God and often went to Church. But if she missed a Sunday or two, she never felt guilty. It was the way her parents raised her. Because of her Uncle Roberto's connections, each and every one of her siblings as well as her were baptized in St. Peters Bascilica by the Pope himself as part of a tradition. Like a stereotypical Italian family, Odd had always had a large family….

00000000000000000000000000000000

On April 1st, Lucca and Maria Della Robbia welcomed their sixth daughter. She was the only one that was born with purple hair, like her mother. They happy parents named her Oddri Ramona Della Robbia. They took her home to a celebration. Men congratulated, women cooed, old woman called blessings, old men laughed, and kids played. Oddri was given a large welome by her family before she could even crawl.

The family celebrated the birth of the little girl well into the night. When Maria put Oddri to bed that night, she never knew what was being set up.

On April 4th, the party ended when a scream echoed thru the home and grabbed their children and held them close. Men rushed in, lead by Lucca. They arrived at the nursery to find Maria screaming on the ground, an open window, and an empty crib.

The main Della Robbia residence was in chaos. It had only been an hour since little Oddri was taken. Maria was inconsolable, clinging to her other five daughters. Si preaga, trovare ilmio bambino. Per favore. Per favore!" Maria begged, falling into sobs.

Police moved around the yard with search dogs, trying to pick up Oddri's scent. It was then the phone rang. An officer held up a hand. The officer turned to another. When the other nodded, the officer nodded. Lucca picked up the phone. "Ciao?"

00000000000000000000000000000000

Lucca was waiting. They wanted 33 million USD. That was far less than what Lucca was willing to pay for his daughter back. He was highly anxious and worried. His newborn baby girl, only a few days old, had been with her kidnappers for a full day. Did they feed her? Change her? Was she crying? Was she asleep? Was she hurt? How did they get her? Lucca frowned. The Della Robbia's were the owners of the best security company in the world. His home had the top security system. The only ones that knew the code were him, Maria, his fratelli*, his sorelle**, and his genitori***. None of them would have told. So how..? Lucca's attention was caught by the black van pulling up. He stood. Lucca walked over and around the van. He then placed down the case of money. He walked back around the car and sat in his car. The van took off, leaving a covered basket behind. Lucca rushed out of his car, hidden police rushing to him. Lucca cried out when he pulled away the blanket to reveal a piece of paper. On the paper, horrifying words were written.

00000000000000000000000000000000

L'abbiamo lasciato nella foresta di ieri. Buona fortuna teovare il suo.****

00000000000000000000000000000000

On the morning of April 6th, dogs and volunteers were searching the forest near the Della Robbia home. They were searching for the body of would be 6 day old Oddri Ramona Della Robbia. No newborn could have survived this long alone in the wilderness. The search had been going on since late last night, and so far there was nothing.

So when one of the dogs picked up the scent and followed it, the officers kept the family back, not wanting to make them suffer. But when the officer and his dog returned, he was not holding onto a cloth cocered bundle. But instead he was cradling a living, breathing infant.

00000000000000000000000000000000

On April 1st one year later, the Della Robbia family weren't celebrating Oddri's first birthday. Instead they were at the trial for Oddri's kidnappers. The ones that included her uncle, Ricardo. Ricardo had planned to use the money to pay a hacker to take control of the Della Robbia company. So he hired the men to kidnap his youngest niece. He had never meant for his niece to nearly die. He had never meant for her to have permanent damage. He head never meant to stunt her growth. He had never meant for any of it. But it happened because of him.

He was declared guilty.

00000000000000000000000000000000

On April 1st two years later, Odd started school. She was the smallest in her class. But she worked hard to understand everything she could. Odd had no friends. She spent recess alone. Always looking thru a book. Until one day she was pushed down the stairs. She ended up with a broken leg, bruised ribs, and a fractured collar bone. She was homeschooled from then on.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Ten years later she started Kadic. She never felt so great before.

* * *

* Brothers

** Brothers

*** Parents

**** We left her in the forest yesterday. good luck finding her


	11. The Trap

_**Chapter Eleven: The Trap**_

Key:

 **Thoughts**

 _Someone on Lyoko_

 _Jeremie thru his earpiece_

Phone

 **Odd's Visions**

* * *

Odd was bored. She was sitting in Mrs. Hertz's class bored out of her mind. She was sitting next to Jeremie with Ulrich right behind her sitting next to Emmanuel's younger brother August, who Odd would swear looked just like his older brother down to the freaking ponytail. Odd, of course, got into trouble with Mrs. Hertz several times for drawing instead of paying attention. But Odd couldn't help it, she was just so bored. So when that class was over, Odd practically pranced out. "Guys, we're free!" She sang spinning around.

Ulrich rolled his eyes. "You do realize that we have an exam next period, right?"

Odd stopped and crossed her arms pouting. "I forgot." She said simply.

Ulrich laughed at her and Jeremie led the way to their next class. Odd followed along quickly with a pout still on her face. "Why do we even have an exam today? This sucks." Odd moaned.

Ulrich snorted while Jeremie spoke. "Odd stop complaining. It'll be fine."

Odd just humphed and followed her friends into the class.

Odd looked up from her test when the teacher stopped at her and Jeremie's desk. "Something wrong Jeremie? A problem?"

Odd turned to Jeremie,"No no, uh, I finished ma'am."

Odd rolled her eyes at the classes shock as their teacher leaned over her desk and took Jeremie's paper. Jeremie was the smartest kid in the school. **Why are they all so shocked?** Their teacher looked over the paper. "Why yes you have, very good job. It's excellent work too." Then she turned to the class and clapped her hands,"Alright. The rest of you keep working."

Suddenly Jeremie spoke,"Oh no her birthday is today!"

Odd looked up from her paper to her friend in confusion. **Who's birthday?** "You may go Jeremie." Their teacher spoke.

"Jer..?" she asked in confusion.

"Aelita. I almost forgot that we met a year ago today."

As Jeremie left, Odd leaned over and whispered to Ulrich,"Hey, it's Aelita's birthday today."

"Ya, I forgot all about it." Ulrich replied.

"What's going on?" Sissi asked Ulrich.

Ulrich leaned over his desk to talk around his table partner,"Mind your own business."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wow, it's already a year since we've met Aelita." Ulrich commented as he paid and chose his drink.

"And I still haven't managed to materialize her." Jeremie said, upset.

"I know, but we managed to protect her from XANA." Ulrich commented.

"I have an idea! Why don't we use our lunch hour to plan something for her. She'd like that a lot don't you think?" Odd asked with a smile.

"Good idea. What do you think Jeremie?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah! C'mon let's go to the factory!" Jeremie agreed.

"You go ahead. I promised Yumi we'd meet after class. I'll meet you there." Ulrich told them.

So with a wave, Odd and Jeremie left. As soon as they got near the hidden entrance, Odd yanked Jeremie along. "C'mon. We have to go to the party store, then the bakery, then we have to…"

As Odd continued to tell Jeremie where they had to go, Jeremie blinked owlishly. He hardly ever saw Odd like this. She was the party master but never usually had a chance to show it. They arrived in normal time to the factory, and as they entered Jeremie finally spoke up. "I'd love to find a nice present for Aelita."

"That's no problem. Why don't you program her a digital birthday cake." Odd commented in amusement.

"Very funny." Jeremie replied as he pushed the elevator button.

Jeremie pressed the button a few more times. "What's wrong Einstein?" Odd asked, curious as to why they weren't moving.

"Power cut I guess. C'mon we'll go check out the fuses in the control room."

Odd followed Jeremie out of the elevator. Suddenly a horrid feeling washed over her. She stopped and turned back to the elevator. "Odd?"

Odd turned back to Jeremie with a grin. "Well? Where's the breakers Jer?"

As Jeremie turned to lead the way, a horrible thought was circling in Odd's mind. **Someone's going to get hurt.** Arriving in the control room, Odd looked around. "Wow, I forgot what this place looked like." Odd then turned to a strange machine,"Woah, that's cool."

"Hunk of junk if you ask me." Jeremie commented.

Odd rolled her eyes in amusement. "Yeah yeah Einstein. I bet you could make something 3 times better."

Jeremie grinned,"Of course I can. Now let's find the breakers."

As Odd helped Jeremy look for the breakers,the feeling of danger filled her mind. Something was about to happen. Just then, a loud crash filled the air. "What was that?" Jeremie asked next to her.

Odd bit her lip. **Ulrich.** "We better check it out."

The two began to rush down the stairs. As they ran machines began moving around them. When the machines surrounded them, Odd gasped,"It's a trap!"

Odd moved into a defensive position. **This is not good.** Then Jeremie's phone began to ring. Odd glanced and her friend from the corner of her eyes. "Yumi? Are you alright?" he asked. "In the elevator? So that was the noise we heard. We're stuck in the machine room."

Odd glanced up and immediately jumped to push Jeremie out of the way,"Careful!"

They only just missed the machine claw. "Odd!" Jeremie called out.

Odd gabbed a metal bar and wielded it with a yell, hitting the claw. Jeremie got up as another claw tried to grab them. Odd tried to hit the claw, but it instead twisted the metal pole. "We gotta get out of here!" Jeremie shouted.

"No kidding genius!" Odd snapped back just as one of the metal claws pushed Jeremie onto the conveyor belt. "Jeremie!"

While she was distracted, another claw grabbed her by the shoulder. She could feel the bruises forming. Odd began to struggle,"Put-me-down you-argh!" the claw then dropped her roughly onto the conveyor.

Odd struggled for a moment to catch her breath. She caught it in time to push herself away from the attacking machinery. Noticing a ledge, Odd pushed herself to her feet and yanked Jeremie up,"Up here! Hurry!" Odd then jumped onto the metal beam and pulled herself up to hold onto the ledge. Jeremie jumped up and wrapped his arms around her waist. She struggled for a moment before managed to swing them off to the side. "Follow me!" Jeremie ordered as he began to run.

Odd quickly followed. They made it down a hall with no machine's. They stopped to take a breath and Odd took the chance to speak. "It's too bad that this isn't Lyoko. At least I have superpowers there."

"I'm pretty sure Aelita's in trouble too." Jeremie panted out. "She's going to need your help."

"But how do we reach the lab?" Odd asked.

"Via the boiler room." Jeremie replied.

Odd pulled out her phone. She quickly dialed Yumi's number and put the phone to her ear. "Hello Odd. Are you alright? Where are you?"

"Heading for the lab. And how are you doing?"

"Let's say I'm trying to cope."

After hanging up the phone, Odd warily followed Jeremie. She was tense with worry. "Oh look at the boiler, XANA's really trying to get us." Jeremie stated.

Odd frowned at the amount of steam before turning to her fellow blond. "Yumi's heading to the lab. She's climbing up the shaft."

Jeremie made a confused sound as the boiler made a whistling noise. "I don't trust that thing. Ready for a 100 yard dash?" She asked, frown on her face.

"I'm better at math than gym."

Odd spared a smile,"Math ain't gonna help you this time. Ready?" the two got into ready position,"GO!" she shouted as they began to run.

As they ran, the boilers began to shake. Odd mentally cursed as the boiler blew up. **Shit.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Odd!? Jeremie!? Odd, Jeremie please answer me!"

Yumi looked around, worry clear on her face. For a long moment, there was nothing but silence and dust. Then Yumi heard coughing. She turned quickly and saw her blond friends. "You're here." relief was clear in her voice,"I was so scared." Yumi quickly rushed to give Jeremie a hug.

"We pushed the boiler a little too hard. I guess it just couldn't take it." Odd spoke with a smile.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"The water's rising. And Ulrich can't swim with a broken arm."

Odd turned away from Jeremie and Yumi's conversation with a frown. She bit her lip with a frown. Glancing around her, Odd's eyes caught the box in the corner. It was a bunch of tools that they had gathered from around the factory. There were a few screwdrivers and some...wait. Odd rushed towards the box and dug around. She let out a noise of triumph as she found the nail gun and pulled it out. She yanked off her overshirt, leaving her in her tank top. "Odd, what are you doing?" Yumi asked, frowning in confusion at the younger girl.

Odd sighed as she kicked off her shoes and began to unbutton her pants. "I'm going to try and give Ulrich and Sissi a better chance."

"O-odd!" Jeremie yelped as he looked away, red covering his face.

"Relax Einstein, I always wear a pair of bike shorts under my pants." Sure enough, Odd was wearing a pair of pink bike shorts under her purple pants.

"How are you going to give Ulrich and Sissi a chance?"Yumi asked, watching Odd tie her shoes back on.

Odd ignored the question for a moment and grabbed a long cord from by the Supercomputer. "Just. Trust me." Odd said as she walked to the open elevator shaft,"How far down?"

"About half way. Odd are you sure?" Yumi was looking worried.

"Yes. I'll be back soon." and Odd started down.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Odd sighed in relief as she finished nailing her shirt and pants over the hole that was leaking water. While it wouldn't stop the flow, it would slow it. Odd glanced down and frowned in worry. If she could, she would help Ulrich and Sissi get out, but with Ulrich's arm broken, there was no way she could help get him out and all the way out without causing more damage. She turned to face upwards and started climbing. She untied the cord from the ladder and thru it over her shoulder. She made it within a minute and turned to Jeremie. "Is Yumi in Lyoko?" she asked, untying the other end of the cord from her waist and letting it drop to the floor.

"Not yet, we were waiting for you. Go."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Landing, Odd's head snapped up and she almost groaned at the two Krabs. Yumi thru her fan to hit one of the Krabs after it shot at her. It missed and Odd dodged the Krab's shots at her. "Ya missed!" she called out, landing in a crouch.

"Okay Aelita, it's time. You ready?" Yumi asked, turning to their computer friend.

"Okay guys! We'll force our way thru. You keep running behind us, we gotta make it to the tower. You understand?" Odd asked after jumping onto one of the rocks.

Odd had to jump down to dodge another blast from the Krab. "Go!" Yumi called just as another Krab arrived on scene.

"Take that!" Odd called, shooting her arrows. "And that!"

Odd gave a gasp as the Krab hit her. " _40 life points and just two shots! Odd, you're losing life points much too quickly!_ " Jeremie spoke.

"Don't worry! I'll make it!" Odd promised.

"Watch out on your left!"

Odd turned to her left at Yumi's warning and called out,"Lazer arrow!"

It it the Krab on it's XANA eye and the Krab staggered before blowing up. Then another Krab hit Yumi. Odd didn't pay enough attention. She turned just as she was hit by the Krab. Odd fell to the ground and only had time to hit the ground before she was devirtualized. Odd banged her fist as she stepped out of the scanner. "Dammit!"

She stumbled over to the ladder and pulled herself up. "Don't say a word Jer. Don't say a word."

She stumbled over to watch the supercomputer. "Oh no! Aelita!" Jeremie suddenly called. "Aelita, 80. Yumi, just 10. You've gotta clear the passage."

Odd watched as Yumi took down a Krab before being devirtualized. Odd yanked Jeremie's earpiece out before yelling into it,"Run Aelita!"

Odd watched as Aelita and the Krab facing off. Then she heard a torrent of water and dropped the earpiece. She ran to the Elevator shaft and looked down. Her shirt and pants finally tore and allowed a large torrent off water out. "ULRICH!"

There was no reply. Odd turned to Jeremie, hoping that Ulrich had just not heard her over the water. But he was calling into his earpiece for Ulrich. Odd began to make her way to the ladder. "No!" she said in frantic whisper when she noticed that the top of the elevator was covered by a thin layer of water.

"Return to the past now!"

Odd shut her eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay now." Yumi said, holding up a dark red cloth.

"Ready Aelita?" Jeremie was smiling. "Here we go."

" _What's going on? I don't understand._ " Aelita asked in confusion.

"It's something from our world." Odd replied.

As one the group called out,"Happy Birthday Aelita!" and Yumi dropped the cloth to reveal a birthday cake with one candle.

" _Oh! I don't get it._ " Aelita admitted.

Odd noticed Ulrich turn around as Jeremie explained and watched him out of the corner of her eye. "We're celebrating because it was exactly one year ago we met you. " Jeremie explained kindly.

" _Oh I get it. Am I supposed to do something?_ "

Odd grinned and replied,"Ya save me a piece of cake!"

Yumi laughed,"One track mind."

"Don't listen to that glutton." Jeremie agreed.

"Speak for yourself four eyes!"

"Calm down you guys!" Yumi, always the mediator.

Odd noticed Sissi, Herve, and Nicholas, but ignored it in favor of celebrating with her friends. "Odd, you're eating all the cake, stop!"

Odd grinned at the older girl. "What, I'm hungry!"

"So is everybody else!"

"Hand it over." Ulrich took the cake from her hands, making the young Italian pout.

* * *

 **A.N. - Sorry it's so short. I sadly, haven't had a chance to finish the second chapter. What with Thanksgiving, dealing with paperwork, dealing with the mess of an election, and finding out that apparently my cat has Herpes. And feline herpes can come from stress to the immune system, like being sick and placed into a stressful situation. We got him when he was sick from the shelter, so he was pretty stressed. But I'll get the next chapter up by next Thursday at the latest.**

* * *

 _ **Current Voting Results:**_

 **A) Ulrich/Yumi, Jeremie/Aelita, William/Odd - 4**

 **B) Ulrich/Yumi, , Emmanuel/Odd, William/Odd's Sister - 1**

 **C) William/Yumi, Jeremie/Aelita, Ulrich/Odd - 38(Dang!)**

 **D) Ulrich/Yumi, Jeremie/Aelita, OC/Odd, William/OC - 0**

 **E) Ulrich/Yumi, Jeremie/Aelita, Other/Odd, William/Other - 0**

 ** _Evil William?_**

 **Yes - 0**

 **No - 3**

 **Ulrich takes his place - 1**


End file.
